


Avengers

by Mr_Rogers_Stark



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Accion, Aventura - Freeform, Cuando creias haberlo visto todo, Decisiones nuevas para un mismo final, Drama, Español, F/F, F/M, Historia eterna, Homovengers, Humor, I'm Sorry Marvel Fandom, Lo cambiare en el futuro, Lo prometo, Los Vengadores desde otro mundo, M/M, Nada tiene sentido en esta vida, Nadie conoce a nadie, No busques la lógica donde no la hay, No se que mas agregar, Nuevo espacio tiempo, Pagando una apuesta de la madrugada, Romance, Spanish, Stony - Freeform, Summary horrible, Taggs sujetas a cambios, Toda una nueva historia, Todas las películas desde otra perspectiva, Todos se conocen, Universo Alterno, not sorry
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:57:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Rogers_Stark/pseuds/Mr_Rogers_Stark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque la historia siempre es la misma, sin importar el tiempo, el lugar y las variantes. Porque quienes están destinados a encontrarse, lo harán sin importar las circunstancias. Porque las decisiones cambian, pero el camino es el mismo, el final será siempre el mismo. </p>
<p>Porque, aunque ya conozcas una de las tantas posibilidades, los Avengers nacieron para encontrarse en todas las formas posibles. Porque este es uno de esos tantos mundos que parecen contar lo mismo, pero a un ritmo diferente, a unas circunstancias deferentes, a tiempos diferentes. </p>
<p>Solo es cuestión de adaptarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preámbulo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a la franquicia de comics Marvel. Todo contenido referente a su personalidad, gestos, interpretaciones, información general ha sido proporcionado por las películas y comics –especialmente por las películas–. La idea de la historia es una creación original, una interpretación y sutil modificación para satisfacer la diversión –y capricho– de un autor aburrido (?).Porque de haber sido dueño de los personajes, el Capitán hubiera amado –y manoseado– a Tony desde el primer día. Si, a la mierda la paciencia.
> 
> **Título:** Avengers
> 
> **Pareja Principal:** Stony { Steven Grant Rogers | Anthony Edward Stark }
> 
> **Género:** Humor | Romance | Acción | Aventura | Drama | Familia 
> 
> **Ranting:** T+
> 
> **Comentarios:** Bueno, lo sé, lo sé. Tengo dos fics a los que debo actualizar. Tengo mucho que escribir y acá estoy, volviendo con una nueva historia que, de ser honesto, seguramente sea demasiado larga. Muy, muy larga. Pero, en mi defensa, hay una apuesta que debía cumplir. Una pequeña larva que, aprovechándose de mi semi inconsciencia en medio del sueño, me aposto una actualización. Que este aquí es obvio quien perdió ¿cierto?
> 
> **ShimizuBlack** , pequeña larva, espero te guste el capítulo. Es todo tuyo. 
> 
> Maybe suba el primer capítulo entre hoy y mañana. Estará entre mis intentos de hoy, de esos intentos que están más cerca de _ser_ que de _no ser._

Con su rápida entrada, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones, la música de _Back in Black_ se vio súbitamente cortada a su paso. La mirada aun fija entre los papeles que revisaba, sin siquiera fijarse realmente a su alrededor, avanzo por el desorganizado taller que tan bien conocía y recorría diariamente, uno al que ya estaba adecuada, pudiendo esquivar las herramientas y piezas sin errar. Virginia _Pepper_ Potts sonrió de medio lado al visualizar al hombre que había estado buscando en el escritorio más alejado del lugar, entre herramientas y piezas que darían inicio a su nuevo proyecto, que estaba segura no sería parte de su trabajo real, pero que sin embargo no le genero replicarle; sabía que ese hombre tenía sus tiempos para todo. Aun así, deteniéndose a solo unos pasos de distancia, espero hasta que su presencia finalmente fuera tomada en cuenta.

Carraspeo.

—¿Por qué bajo la música, Miss Potts?— fueron las primeras palabras que se le dirigieron sin una mirada que pudiera permitirle ver las gemas chocolates de las que el castaño era poseedor —. ¿Algo que me quiera decir? Tengo cosas por hacer, si pudiera ponerme la música de nuevo… Subir el volumen. J.A.R.—

—Tengo noticias importantes, Mr. Stark— cortando su monologo finalmente comenzó con lo que la había llevado hasta el lugar, observando entre sus manos las notas que había hecho —. Tenía una reunión hoy en la mañana, a la cual no asistió,…—

—Tenía trabajo, era aburrida, ya leí los archivos—

—…la tendrá nuevamente el lunes a las 8 a.m. Por favor no se retrase, ni falte, es importante— continuo sin escucharle —. El Coronel llamo, dice ser urgente. Está viniendo dentro de dos horas— agrego mientras anotaba sobre los papeles que tenía en manos.

—No estoy—

—También, un reporte del Proyecto _Captain_ — sonriendo levemente, la mujer sintió que finalmente tenía toda la atención del hombre cuando este dejo sus herramientas a un lado —. Lo han encontrado—

Y por primera vez desde que entro en el taller, el joven hombre de castaños cabellos tuvo la decencia de verla directamente a los ojos. Y no tuvo que preguntar, ni siquiera confirmar, con solo ver la mirada decidida de Tony Stark, había comenzado a marcar los números necesarios para cancelar las próximas reuniones y preparar el avión que los transportarían hacia el Ártico.

**_[—]_ **

El frio, la sensación de escalofrió perpetua, que los envolvía desde que bajaron del avión pareció acentuarse, profundizarse cuando finalmente llegaron a la base central, a la habitación principal donde Stark había estado esperando llegar con una marcada mueca entre sus labios. Para Pepper no le fue difícil notar, comprender y descifrar la expresión que tenía su jefe durante todo el camino; la ansiedad mal disimulada, la expectativa y emoción que se dejaban ver por los gestos nerviosos, por su inquietud, por sus ojos danzando irregularmente por todo su alrededor. La rubia, luego de mucho tiempo, pudo ver finalmente a su Jefe, y amigo de años, completamente nervioso y ansioso, como si estuviera a solo unos instantes de conocer a ese gran ídolo que durante años mantuvo en un pedestal. Pero, y sin embargo, la inquietud y la duda la embargo; conocía al hombre desde su adolescencia, desde esas épocas en las que, aun cursando la universidad, ese sujeto se le plantaba ante cualquier figura sin muestra de duda o nerviosismo. El mismo sujeto que conoció a los integrantes de su grupo favorita, _AC/DC,_ y que ni siquiera se mostró nervioso cuando les invito un trago para pasar una larga noche en un bar reservado únicamente para la ocasión.

Pero ahora estaba ahí, Tony Stark ocultando su nerviosismo al ingresar a la cámara helada, ignorando olímpicamente el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo por la súbita disminución de la - _ya de por si_ \- baja temperatura. Aun con los abrigos, elegantes y reconfortantes que portaban para la ocasión, el frio parecía traspasar la gruesa tela hasta la delicada piel, calando por su cuerpo lentamente, robándoles el aliento en medio de un temblor que intentaban disimular. El castaño no se molestó en la incómoda sensación que el lugar generaba, avanzando entre los hombres que le habían estado esperando, sin apartar la mirada del primer objeto de su interés; el único por el que se había movido de la agradable temperatura de Malibú hasta el mismo Ártico.

—Mr. Stark, bienvenido— con una sonrisa ocultándose detrás de sus ropas, uno de los hombres se acercó con fingida seguridad hasta el millonario, detallado con rapidez por la asistente —. Es un gran placer tenerlo aquí, que haya llegado tan rápido y me permitiera… nos permitiera ser parte de todo esto— finalmente mostrando el nerviosismo que le producía estar frente al hombre impulsor de todo lo que le rodeaba, sus intenciones de estrecharle la mano se vieron destruidas al verle pasarle de largo directo al centro de la habitación.

—Gracias por recibirnos, Dr. Markovic— Pepper, conociendo la actitud de su Jefe, se adelantó hacia el hombre para estrechar la mano que había mantenido extendida. Sus ojos, siendo solo una de las pocas partes visibles de su rostro, examinaron rápidamente el lugar antes de proceder —. ¿Qué es exactamente todo lo que encontraron?—

—Puede llamarme Anton, Miss— carraspeando, sin apartar la mirada del millonario, relajando su postura para poder proceder con el discurso que había estado practicando —. Nos costó bastante extraerlo de la nieve, sin contar que, bueno, _él_ no estaba en óptimas condiciones para ser extraído con seguridad. Aunque lo logramos— aclaro con rapidez, sintiendo finalmente la mirada del castaño sobre él. Dudo —. Aún no hemos procedido a hacer algo más allá que movilizarlo, Mr. Stark, sin saber exactamente su condición o las consecuencias que puedan acarrear su… _postura_. Bueno—

—¿Cuáles son los planes para extraerlo?— hablando al fin, la mayoría de los hombres presentes se encogieron de hombros por la sorpresa y expectativa. Tony no se había dirigido a nadie en especial, demasiado interesado en detallar lo que, a simple vista, no parecía más que un gran cubo de hielo del tamaño de una persona recostado sobre una base de metal sólido. Pero aun a pesar de la no tan amplia luminosidad de la cámara, especialmente por las tardías horas a las que habían llegado, podía notar la figura uniforme que se encontraba en el hielo. Azul, rojo, blanco. Su corazón, imperceptible para muchos, no había dejado de palpitar agitado por lo que tenía en frente —. Entonces, ¿señores?—

—Sacar las capas más gruesas de hielo— el más cercano al castaño, con voz nerviosa, se había atrevido finalmente a notificar los planes que se habían estado comentando hasta su llegada —. Especialmente para conocer su estado, su consciencia. Aún existe la posibilidad de que no esté… vivo, Mr.—

—¿Encontraron algo más con él?— Tony, ocultando la sutil mueca que la perspectiva le había producido, se atrevió finalmente a rozar con su mano cubierta la fría superficie que lo separaba del hombre en el interior. Hombre que se le había estado buscando por años, muchos años.

—Lo encontramos en una nave. Solo eso—

—Muy bien— separándose al fin, acomodando su ropa mientras volvía por el mismo camino que lo había llevado hasta el centro de la habitación —. Esto es lo que se hará. Todo lo que se encontró a su alrededor será transportado a _Stark Industries_ lo más pronto posible, Miss Potts organizara todo lo necesario. En cuanto a _él_ — volviendo su mirada al gran _cubo de hielo_ , ocultando la duda que por su mente pasaba tan rápido como un rayo —… prepárenlo, sin errores, para ser llevado a las instalaciones principales. Quiero a sus mejores hombres, Dr. Markovic, incluyéndolo, acompañando el cargamento. Solo extraigan lo necesario, será completamente extraído en un ambiente controlado— sin volver a mirar a nadie en particular, o esperar alguna afirmación, paso a un lado de su asistente, quien ya parecía anotar y teclear en su teléfono —. Sin errores, caballeros. A trabajar, partimos en dos horas—

**_[—]_ **

—Así que lo has encontrado—

Levantando su vista de las hojas sobre su escritorio, vio entrar a su despacho al único hombre que no esperaba ver en esas horas de la mañana. Con su gran porte, con ese paso seguro y falto de vergüenza al haber entrado a una oficina, privada, sin haberse presentado antes y por segundos, cortos e insignificantes, sintió la desagradable sensación de verse expuesto ante aquel único ojo que le analizaba a la distancia. Detrás de su inesperado invitado una de las recepcionistas venía con intenciones de detenerlo, o disculparse, pero solo hizo un gesto para que se calmara, centrándose en quien tenía de frente. Nicholas _Nick_ Fury era un sujeto que no valía tomarlo a la ligera, aunque tampoco era buena opción mostrarle demasiada importancia; no era alguien de fiar, por muchas buenas intenciones que pudiera aparentar, Tony tenia bien presente que sus palabras podían ser la soga que el mismo enrollara en su cuello.

—Lo encontré, sí. Mi destornillador favorito estuvo desaparecido durante una semana ¡Si supieras lo que sufrí, _tío Nick_!— exclamo con un puchero al acomodarse en el respaldo de su gran silla, sonriendo ante la mueca de molestia que el hombre le dirigió. No era estúpido, no estaba dispuesto a soltar más información de la necesaria —. Pero no necesitabas preocuparte, Pepper ya lo encontró. Esa mujer es fantástica ¿no crees? Ni la C.I.A. pudo encontrarlo. Y ella va, entra a mi taller y ¡boom! Mi destornillador. Debería aumentarle el—

—Sabes de lo que hablo Anthony—

Bufo, cortando el interminable monologo de pensamientos que llegaban como vorágine por sus labios, inclinando apenas su cabeza para mirar con atención al hombre que, ahora sentado frente a él, parecía analizarlo de la misma forma. Minutos transcurrieron, sin alguno soltar palabra, sin dejar de mirarse con detenimiento. Tony volvió a bufar. Conocía al hombre, ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Durante años pasando por su casa, con el mismo porte, con la misma analítica mirada, con la misma fachada que gritaba _peligro_ en todo su esplendor. Y si algo le enseño el verlo durante toda su infancia es que ese hombre no era de fiar, no era el depósito correcto para soltar la lengua más de lo estrictamente necesario, que si dependiera de su vida era mejor guardar el último de los secretos en el rincón más oscuro de su mente. ¿Cómo su padre pudo confiar en él?

—¿Qué ha estado haciendo tu empresa en el Ártico, Stark?— directo al punto, el hombre no espero mucho más para ahondar en el tema que lo había llevado hasta ese lugar.

—Extendernos. Ya sabes, expandir los horizontes— sin mirarlo, tomando los papeles que había estado leyendo para apartarlos sutilmente de la vista de su acompañante. Era un grandioso momento para agradecer el uso de códigos en los informes que se le eran enviados sobre su _principal_ _proyecto._

—¿En medio de Ártico, sin civilización asentada?—

—Soy visionario— contesto con la misma seguridad que le caracterizaba, haciendo caso omiso al tono irónico con el que fue cuestionado —. ¿Viniste solo? ¿Sin esos _agentes-asesinos_ que siempre te acompañan?— con una rápida mirada a su alrededor, realmente tuvo en mente mejorar los mecanismos de seguridad.

—Tienes visiones bastante interesantes— al igual que el castaño, Nick ignoro el cambio de tema de su _ahijado_ mientras se paraba de su lugar —. ¿Nada que quieras mencionar?— volvió a cuestionar mientras se inclinaba sobre el escritorio, deteniendo los intentos de Tony por alejar las hojas que había estado leyendo —. Tu proyecto _Captain_ parece importante ¿algo en especial?—

—Una nueva arma, me gusta ser original en los nombres— sin apartar la mirada o soltar los papeles, sonrió con fingida diversión —. ¿Algo más?—

—Muy original—

**_[—]_ **

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Tony?— con la inseguridad filtrándose por su voz, Pepper siguió el camino que el castaño marcaba hacia las instalaciones subterráneas de la sede central de _Stark Industries_.

—Ahm. Decir seguro, _seguro,_ pues no— mirando a la mujer por sobre su hombro, sonriendo ante la mueca, no detuvo el apresurado paso que había mantenido —. Relájate Pepper, todo saldrá bien—

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?—

—Soy Tony Stark— pero, aun así, la mujer pudo percibir la inseguridad oculta tras sus palabras —. ¿Qué es lo peor que pueda pasar? Tal vez intente golpearnos o se desmaye. Demonios, en serio prefiero el golpe— con una risa bullendo por sus labios, nerviosa y ansiosa, acomodo los oscuros lentes que traía puestos.

—Pues el golpe será tuyo—

—¿Qué tan divertido crees que sea si se desmaya?— abriendo la puerta de su destino, dejo pasar a la mujer que lo había estado acompañando durante todo el recorrido, sonriendo burlonamente.

**_[—]_ **

Contuvo el aliento, tensándose en su lugar sin poder creer o procesar lo que sus ojos estaban observando. Por su mente miles de pensamientos e imágenes pasaban desmedidamente sin filtros, sin la suficiente claridad como para permitir que escaparan de sus labios, a pesar de mantenerlo entreabiertos, ansiosos por soltar las palabras que su sistema desesperadamente ansiaba dar lugar. Sus ojos detallaron al hombre que tenia de frente con ansiedad, nerviosismo y emoción difícil de disimular; cual niño en navidad se movía en su lugar de forma nerviosa, sus dedos temblando para formar puños en un intento de reprimir las sensaciones, la euforia que le invadía y no parecía dar muestra fehaciente de ella. Sabía las miradas que estaba sobre él, incluyendo la de su observado, pero no le importaba, no podría importarle menos. No cuando podía detallar perfectamente a quien tenía en frente, a quien había estado buscando, a quien solo creyó una leyenda, un personaje más de los cuentos que su abuelo solía contarle noche tras noche. Pero no, como un Stark impulsado por el deseo de hacer posible lo imposible, se había lanzado a la búsqueda como su abuelo, como su padre _y había triunfado_.

Había encontrado lo que sus antecesores solo soñaron.

—¿Quién es usted?—

—Bienvenido al futuro, _Capitán América_ — con una amplia sonrisa entre sus labios, ocultando la emoción de sus ojos tras los lentes de sol innecesarios en la habitación, sintió el regocijo de un triunfo más, una victoria personal, un objetivo concluido que solo podía demostrarle, incansablemente, de lo que era capaz.

Porque frente a él, aun mirándole con desconcierto e inseguridad, estaba la representación de un buen americano, el ejemplo a seguir de muchos norteamericanos que solo pueden encontrarlo en sus fantasías e imágenes al azar. Pero ahí estaba él, Anthony Edward Stark, frente a todos los modelos, frente a leyenda, al hombre que daba vida a muchos ideales que marcaban la sociedad.

Porque ante la confusa mirada de Steven Gran Rogers, aka Capitán América, Tony se regocijo en sus propios logros.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, dije que lo subiría antes, anteayer si no estoy mal. I know, es tarde. Pero, en mi defensa, tarde en lograr escribir este capítulo de forma que me agrade ¿Qué puedo decir? No es muy largo, pero sí creo es un buen inicio para ir adentrándose a todo el terreno del fic. Se dan a conocer detalles, se dan a entender los sucesos de la película. Cabe aclarar que, obviamente, Tony aun no es IronMan, no se tiene mucho conocimiento de los demás Vengadores y… Well, ya lo verán mientras siguen leyendo. Prometo hacer más largo el próximo capítulo. O lo intentare.
> 
> Siento que había algo que debía colocar, importante, pero no lo recuerdo. Ya lo hare, en algún momento. 
> 
> Un detalle más, lo más probable es que empiece a actualizar una vez por semana. Plan que aún está en proceso, mientras organizo mis tiempos y me lo impongo a mí mismo, pero esa es la idea. Actualizar los domingos, uno de los fics, no todos, no podría con todo. Estableceré un orden, posiblemente, para no tener alguno abandonado. Espero hacerlo, de lo contrario, pues… Anyway, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Mi cerebro trabaja como quiere. 
> 
> ¿Alguien sufrió como yo con el tráiler de Civil War? Comencé a escribir este fic únicamente para aliviar el dolor. I hate Marvel Fandom, but I love you, but I hate you.

Nadie dijo, nunca, que el paso de un tiempo a otro fuera sencillo. De las costumbres con las que uno fue criado, con las que fue moldeado y lanzado a la sociedad, con las ideas claras, los objetivos y propósitos establecidos desde la cuna hacia un mundo nuevo, porque sin importar que era el mismo lugar, la misma ciudad, _el mundo era diferente_. Porque de una reservada sociedad se salta directamente a una desinhibida sociedad sin prejuicios o costumbres arraigadas. Y, como si despertara de un largo y frio sueño, Steven Grant Rogers sintió que, por primera vez en su vida, no podía volver a ningún lugar en el mundo, sin un hogar, sin una posibilidad más que continuar con la vertiginosa marea que lo arrastraba sin piedad. Porque, aun con tantas explicaciones técnicas, su mente parecía demasiad ida como para procesar todo correctamente. Asintiendo, como un soldado entrenado y preparado para lo imposible, mantuvo una aparente calma mientras los estudios y análisis eran realizados. Incomodo, consumido en la abominable sensación de la confusión y el vértigo, como si navegara en lo desconocido, en la nada misma.

Porque hace solo unos instantes - _Solo fueron unos instantes para él_ \- estaba estrellando una nave en el medio del Ártico. Pero ahora resulta, con hombres y mujeres a su alrededor, que no fueron unos instantes, que fueron 70 años. Unos largos y crueles 70 años donde todo cambio, donde él no era una realidad tangible sino una leyenda, un personaje de cuentos infantiles que ahora muy pocos se atreven a recordar. ¿Era eso realmente? Pasar de la catástrofe de una guerra, del dolor y la desesperación de un posible final en el mañana, a una sala de laboratorio, a una camilla rodeada de seres con batas e instrumentos que no conocía. O tal vez si lo hacía, de forma más antigua, más _precaria_ , como había escuchado decir al elegante hombre que, como si solo hubiera estado para darle la bienvenida, había desaparecido por una de las puertas.

Y era difícil, ¿quién podría decirle que no?, dar un salto tan drástico en solo segundos. Porque nadie podría haberlo preparado, ni todo su entrenamiento militar, ni todos los sueños inverosímiles que alguna vez alguien pudiera haberle relatado, ni todos los preparativos para eventualidades. Nada, absolutamente nada.

—¿Listo para su nueva vida, Capitán?— lo hubiera preparado para todo lo que tendría que pasar.

—Lo hare cuando sepa con quien estoy hablando, Mr.— pero retrasarlo era el pequeño salvavidas al que podría aferrarse en medio de la tormenta.

**_[—]_ **

Con una honda exhalación, retuvo el aire por apenas unos segundos mientras intentaba comprender, asimilar y aceptar su nueva realidad. Siguiendo los pasos de la señorita que, con amable sonrisa, parecía ser la única realmente comprensiva con su posición, o al menos lo aparentaba muy bien. Y esa situación, lejos de relajarlo, lo hacía sentir aún más estúpido, inútil, peor que un niño perdido en medio de un gran parque, llorando por el camino que lo llevaría de regreso a su familia. Y se sentía a la deriva, lanzado hacia la oscuridad, obligado a caminar un sendero del que no conocía nada, donde ni un escudo o arma podría servirle de utilidad, un infante que ‒ _tomado de la mano_ ‒ debía seguir los pasos que se le marcaban con la esperanza, mínima, de que no se caería en el intento. Empero no era temor al fracaso, ni al dolor o la _aventura_ que se abría ante él; era la sensación de que ese no era su lugar, de que ese tiempo no le correspondía, de que todo en él estaba equivocado. Iniciando desde su persona y terminando en el pasillo por donde caminaba.

—Se le ve nervioso, Mr. Rogers— Pepper, tal vez un poco más comprensiva en cuanto a lo que estaría pasando el rubio, y no es que su rostro pudiera ocultarlo plenamente; sonrió levemente intentando brindarle un poco de calma. Sabia, muy en el fondo, que Tony desearía estar en su lugar, intentando animar al soldado a su forma, adecuarlo a la sociedad de una forma brusca pero, seguramente, efectiva; lastimosamente el castaño tenía una reunión pendiente —. Esta será su habitación por el momento, tiene todo lo que pueda necesitar, pero puede avisar si hay algo que falta. También encontrara ropa— dudo, mirando el traje que, hasta el momento, el hombre no se había sacado —más acorde al tiempo. No hay necesidad de estar con el uniforme a toda hora—

—Supongo que ya no hay guerra para cual estar preparado— con un mero murmullo, deseando no ser escuchado, Steve miro el interior de la habitación sin atreverse a dar un paso en su interior.

Finamente decorada, amplia, exquisita, elegante y… perfecta. Esa habitación era perfecta. Si por él fuera la describiría como la suma de la riqueza, el poder y el buen gusto reunido en solo cuatro paredes. Y esa sensación de no pertenecer a ese lugar volvió, con mucha más fuerza, en forma de unas angustiosas nauseas. Y desearía, realmente, poder decir que era mejor haberse quedado en el hielo, quedar en ese sueño, en esa interminable fantasía que le permitía estar consciente e inconsciente al mismo tiempo. Pero no. El frio, la soledad que durante ese tiempo le abrumo, durante esos instantes que fueron eternos y tan efímeros a la vez, esos 70 años que realmente no sintió pasar; no era algo por lo que quisiera volver a pasar.

—Muchas gracias, eh…—

—Pepper, puede llamarme Pepper— la mujer sonrió, a un lado de la puerta esperando que el rubio entrara finalmente —. Mr. Stark le explicara un poco de este nuevo tiempo, así como lo ayudara a— vacilo, haciendo su sonrisa flaquear —acostumbrarse a todo—

—Preferiría no molestarlo— y no traer a su lado los recuerdos que su presencia le provocaban. Con esa sonrisa, el porte y la forma de moverse no podía evitar evocar, en lo profundo de su mente, la imagen de Howard Stark. Ahora - _sabia-_ llamado Howard Stark Sr.

—No lo hará, créame— porque si de algo estaba más que dispuesto Tony Stark era a hacerse cargo de su _gran descubrimiento_. Si es que ese hombre era peor que un niño —. Ahora está en una reunión, más tarde volverla—

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, atreviéndose finalmente a entrar en la habitación, la mujer le dio la última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la puerta con la misma elegancia y tranquilidad con la que la había visto moverse.

Y por segundos, aun mirando su alrededor con curiosidad e interés, sintió la soledad volver.

Sintiéndose sofocado por primera vez desde que despertó.

**_[—]_ **

—¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo, Tony?—

Con un suspiro, girando en la silla de su escritorio, se debatió las probabilidades de contestar esa pregunta. Sabía que la información, completa, no se había filtrado fuera de los involucrados, pero también sabía que varios tenían los ojos puestos sobre él y no había pasado inadvertido su abrupta _huida_ al centro del Ártico. Aunque en su defensa el hacia lo que deseaba, se movía a donde quería y por las razones que tuviera, sin explicaciones más allá de sí mismo. O a Pepper, bien sabía que esa mujer era capaz de colgarlo si desaparecía y la dejaba con todas las responsabilidades encima. **_—Mejor hacerlo con mi fantástica presencia_** , pensó con una sonrisa ansiando bullir por sus labios, sabiendo la molestia que esto provoco en su compañero.

Rhodey no era precisamente un sujeto paciente.

—¿Qué te pasa, cara de pájaro?— se burló, desde su asiento, mientras una pelota rodaba entre sus dedos sin motivo aparente —. ¿Has venido desde _donde-sea_ solo para cuestionar que hice? ¿Tan importante soy?— acomodándose mejor, con sus pies sobre el escritorio, continuo —. Pues, eh llegado en la mañana, muy cansado por cierto. Eh firmado papeles, muchos papeles. Escuche un regaño de Pepper ¡Encontré mi destornillador favorito! ¿Recuerdas ese por el que te llame y tu escuadrón _no pudo_ encontrarlo? ¿Qué se siente saber que una mujer es mejor que un escuadrón de soldados entrenad—

—No vine a eso, Tony— le interrumpió.

—¿Es que hoy estáis todos con ganas de interrumpirme?— replico con una mueca. Vale, que haya dejado salir un monologo interminable, pero podrían dejarlo terminar. Ni que se fueran a morir —. ¿Entonces qué quieres? ¿Pepper te dio cita? Porque no me la notifico— agrego al fingir revisar  algunos papeles en su escritorio.

—No vine exactamente como C _ontacto_ — explico, sentándose en el lugar con un suspiro escapando de sus labios —. Solo estoy curioso. Mis superiores han estado comentando de tus _no-notificadas_ actividades en el Ártico. Están preocupados y, aunque no me lo cuentes, quiero que sepas que quieren averiguar— advirtió, sabiendo que por más bromista que Tony fuera, odiaba que se metieran en sus cosas.

—Ya. ¿Debo tomarlo como información filtrada del Coronel?— e intentando medir su expresión, ya había tomado el teléfono entre sus manos para teclear con rapidez sin apartar la mirada de su amigo.

—Prefiero que sea como amigo—

**_[—]_ **

—Entonces, ¿Cómo lo va llevando, Capitán?— cortando el silencio, incomodo silencio, Tony dejo a un lado los cubiertos. Una cena en silencio definitivamente no era una idea que le agradara.

—Bien, supongo—

— _Bien, supongo._ ¿Eso es todo?— cuestiono, con una pequeña mueca tras su pobre imitación del rubio, analizándolo con la mirada —. Vamos, ¿en serio pasara todo su tiempo con esa cara? ¡Debería estar eufórico! Está en un tiempo que nadie, absolutamente nadie, que pudieras haber conocido se habría atrevido a soñar. ¿No estás un poco curioso? ¿Algo? Porque—

—No realmente— le corto, dejando sus cubiertos caer —. Comprendo lo que dice, Mr. Stark, pero… no siento esa curiosidad— explico, como pudo, sin volver a mirar al castaño, demasiado consumido en sus propios pensamientos. Sentía curiosidad, aunque sea un poco, pero se había encargado de enterrarlas en lo más profundo de si, lejos de su alcance. ¿El motivo? No se sentía preparado, aun, para adentrarse demasiado en ese nuevo tiempo.

—Es Tony— resoplo.

—¿Cómo?—

—Que me llames Tony, no soy tan viejo para que me trates de usted— replico, sin apartar la mirada del rubio, queriendo poder ver de él lo que se ocultaba a simple vista —. Estoy seguro que eres más viejo que yo, no solo por tu tiempo como _Capsicle_ , claro— soltó con cierta burla, revolviendo su comida con el tenedor —. ¿Cuántos tienes? ¿30?—

—27— corrigió con una sutil mueca por la burla.

—¿Ves? Yo tengo 25— sonrió con diversión, elevando el mentón —. Anciano—

—¿No te enseñaron a respetar a tus mayores?— sin contenerse, o siquiera pensar realmente en sus palabras, estas habían salido en un tono de regaño burlón.

—Eh, el anciano sabe hacer bromas—

Y ambos, por primera vez en la noche, rieron relajados.

**_[—]_ **

—Tienes una reunión a las 9 a.m. Ya deberías estar vestido y arreglado—

Entrando por la cocina, interrumpiendo la charla, Pepper dio una rápida mirada a los dos hombres en el lugar. Tony y Steve, posiblemente recién levantados, habían detenido sus tareas para mirar a la mujer con algo más que curiosidad. Aunque fue Steve el primero en reaccionar y quiso soltar una disculpa por el estado en que los encontraba, tal vez aun dejándose llevar por sus viejas costumbres; no era propio que una dama encontrara a un caballero en ropas de dormir. Pero había sido Tony quien, con un golpe vago en sus costillas, lo había hecho detenerse; él bien sabía que la expresión que tenía Pepper no era precisamente amable esa mañana.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que no es tan tarde, ¿cierto?— pero quiso no haber soltado esas palabras cuando, en un murmullo bajo, Steve le había notificado que faltaban 15 minutos para la hora dicha.

—¿Debo contestar?— y ninguno de los dos se atrevió a soltar palabras, suficiente para la mujer para caminar por la cocina hasta tomar asiento —. Pase la reunión a las 11 a.m. _Por última vez_ — advirtió.

—¿Te quedas a desayunar, Pepper?— con una media sonrisa, la mujer termino por asentir a la pregunta, ya más relajada —. El Capi hizo el desayuno, quien diría que es bueno en la cocina—

—No soy tan bueno— replico.

—Si sabes hacer más que una taza de café, es bueno en esta torre— contradijo la mujer, lanzándole una rápida mirada al castaño —. Es más de lo que Tony puede hacer—

—Estoy hecho para la mecánica, no para la cocina— se defendió con un puchero oculto tras su taza de café.

—Pero tu cocina es completamente mecánica— se burló el rubio al recibir un leve golpe del castaño, quien termino por desviar la mirada.

Por instantes, Pepper solo los observo congeniar con naturalidad. Como si no hubiera existido 70 años de diferencia en sus tiempos.

Al menos Steve parecía comenzar a acostumbrarse a su nuevo mundo.

**_[-]_ **

Un trazo, dos, tres. Lentamente su dibujo tomaba forma, profundidad, sombras. Lentamente lo que su mente había guardado como una imagen se plasmaba en el papel, guiando sus dedos, la carbonilla que usaba para dibujar. El rostro que solo vio en su mente como un borrón, un flash que ahora se atrevía a plasmar en el papel, al principio con duda, vacilación en el objetivo de ese trabajo pero ahora, en ese preciso instante, cuando el dibujo ya tenía una forma completa, casi definida, no había duda en el movimiento de su mano. Y en lo profundo de su mente se lamentó, se criticó a sí mismo, casi como si deseara detenerse y destruir lo que se había atrevido a plasmar, sin embargo, al volver a mirar lo que había hecho, solo deseaba completarlo, concluirlo finalmente.

Y ya casi olvida cuando, hace solo semanas, sus hojas eran consumidas en los recuerdos del tiempo que dejo, de sus días en la guerra, de los campos de batalla, de los viejos bares que solía frecuentar, de los rostros de sus camaradas, sus superiores, los soldados que le acompañaban, del doctor que lo llevo hasta ese lugar. Dibujos, sus recuerdos, plasmados en hojas de papeles que como si temiera perderlos, como si pudiera despertar un día y no hubiera rastro de ellos, como si pudieran evaporarse en el aire, perderse en el hielo. Pero ahora, sentado en el escritorio de su habitación bajo una tenue luz naranja, en el silencio de una tarde que se perdía en la noche, sus dibujos ya no eran recuerdos.

No supo con exactitud el instante en que, esos tristes recuerdos de tiempos que no volverían, se perdieron ente las facciones de quien ahora lo acompañaba día a día. Iniciando con vagos trazos, apenas morisquetas sin forma, Tony se hizo pasó entre sus trazos, en los movimientos de sus dedos sobre el papel. Porque los dibujos de la guerra y compañeros se perdieron entre las muecas de ese excéntrico millonario, porque entre los dibujos, que celosamente guardaba en un cajón, Tony lentamente tomaba posesión de ellos, los conquistaba como todo lo que hacía en su vida, se apoderaba de todo sin permitirle hacer algo al respecto.

No podía estar bien que su mente se vea consumida en el castaño.

En sus muecas. En sus gestos.

En esa mirada.

_—¡Stark!—_

Se sobresaltó, mirando la puerta de su habitación con sorpresa, por instantes temiendo el origen de aquel grito. Se obligó a moverse con rapidez, abriendo la puerta de la habitación para ver en el exterior e intentar escuchar lo que sucedía. No podía ser una imaginación de su mente ¿cierto? Pero escuchaba pasos, voces indescifrables desde la sala del departamento, entre ellas las del millonario con alguien más, alguien que no reconocía. Se atrevió, con cautela y sin hacer ruido, avanzar por el pasillo para poder escuchar mejor.

—No digas que no, Anthony. Encontraste al Capitán América— se tensó, acercándose aún más a la puerta de la sala para intentar darle rostro al hombre que escuchaba hablar.

—¿Lo hice? No recuerdo tal cosa, ilumíname tío Nick— Tony, a diferencia del rubio, parecía demasiado relajado para su propio bien.

—No necesito verlo para saber que es así. ¿De un momento a otro detienes toda búsqueda en el Ártico? Búsqueda que tu abuelo y padre han financiado por años ¿Qué dices al respecto?—

—Que no me gusta perseguir causas sin puerto— al fin pudo verlo, Tony con una petulante sonrisa mirando a un hombre, que desde su posición solo podía ver su espalda. Y se contuvo, aferrándose a la pared para no ser visto —. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Fury?—

—¿Dónde está?—

—No lo sé— y lo vio, sabía que Tony lo había visto en su posición —. ¿Quieres encontrar a un hombre que ha estado muerto por 70 años? ¿O aun tienes la esperanza de que este vivo y congelado? _Tío Nick_ , tienes unas esperanzas inigualables—

Y tomo esas palabras como su señal de salida.

**_[—]_ **

—¿Quién era?— con el sonido del elevador al llegar a la primera planta, Steve finalmente se atrevió a cuestionar al castaño, recostado en el marco de la puerta espero por una respuesta que no parecía querer llegar —. ¿Por qué preguntaba por el _Capitán América_?—

—No querrás saber, Capi— con una leve mueca, intentando imitar una sonrisa, Tony intento desviar el sentido de la conversación. Nunca estaba de buen humor cuando tenía que lidiar con Fury y sus arranques de _dime todo lo que sepas o te lo averiguare_ —. No es nada importante—

—En realidad sí, me gustaría saber— replico al avanzar hacia el castaño, deteniendo sus intentos de hacerse con una botella de licor —. ¿Quién era?—

—… Mi padrino, Nick Fury— sin mirarlo, soltando la botella que había logrado agarrar, soltó el profundo suspiro que había estado conteniendo —. Trabajo con mi padre, no estoy muy seguro en qué, no me importa tampoco. Siempre parece llevar un seguimiento de lo que hago o no—

—¿Entonces…?—

—Es mejor si no te acercas a él, Capi— sonrió, finalmente mirándolo —. No es… la mejor primera opción—

—Pero si una, ¿cierto?—

**_[—]_ **

Soltó una carcajada, o lo más semejante a esta, mientras entraba al departamento junto a la mujer que esa noche le acompañaría, o al menos eso se suponía. _Christine Everhart_ , como había dicho llamarse, era una rubia de buenas curvas, que daba muestras sobradas de ser una gran compañía en la cama. Y ni siquiera lo había pensado realmente, cuando le había estado hablando poco antes de subir a su auto, eran las cámaras a su alrededor lo que terminaron guiando sus decisiones. Sabia las personas que, aun a distancia, habían estado observando el desenvolvimiento con la mujer, las miradas y la rápida aceptación de estas había sido - _estaba seguro_ \- el inicio de un nuevo rumor. Una amante más que en la mañana resonarían en revistas y televisión sin descanso; el espectáculo que todos ansiaban, del que se alimentaban, del que vivían. El espectáculo que les entregaba, del que era protagonista. Y por mucho que le desagradara la idea de verlos inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, en su vida, en sus decisiones; prefería tenerlos indagando en su conquista de una noche a los negocios y firmas que realizaba.

—¿Qué tal si me esperas en la habitación, cariño? Iré por unos tragos, un buen vino— y no espero escuchar respuesta, abriendo la puerta de la habitación, su habitación, para que esta pudiera ponerse cómoda mientras él buscaba lo necesario.

Pero al llegar a la sala, a pesar del alcohol que había ingerido durante la noche, no había tenido necesidad de agarrarse de puertas o paredes para caminar en línea recta. ¿Quién lo diría? Con los años la resistencia al alcohol mejoraba. Eso o sabia disimularlo mejor. Con una mano revolviendo sus cabellos, finalmente se hizo del licor que había estado deseando en el viaje en auto, pero sin las intenciones de acercarse a su propia habitación. No lo negaba, la mujer era linda, lástima que era reportera. No le gustaban, demasiado chismosas, muy metidas, calculadoras, frívolas, oxigenadas, huecas, interesadas. Oh, no, no. Las reporteras de farándula definitivamente no eran su tipo. Demasiado peligrosas.

—El somnífero, J.A.R.V.I.S.— se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón de su sala, sin encender las luces durante su camino, para poder beber tranquilamente de la boquilla de la botella.

— _Ya está dormida, Mr. Stark—_ notifico pocos minutos después.

—Gracias, amigo— tiro su cabeza hacia atrás, soltando un profundo suspiro. Con suerte la mujer se sentiría avergonzada en la mañana por haberse quedado dormida y simplemente olvidaría lo ocurrido, o mentiría diciendo que se acostó con él. No sería una sorpresa si era la segunda —. ¿Tienes los resultad—

—¿Tony?— Steve, desde la puerta de la sala, se atrevió a indagar en la figura oscura en la que se había convertido el millonario en el sillón.

—Cap, eh. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?— cuestiono con vago interés, con el pico de la botella aun entre sus labios —. Los ancianos deben dormir a estas horas—

—No pude dormir— ignorando la burla se acercó hacia el hombre, finalmente notando la botella de licor entre sus manos —. Es tarde para seguir bebiendo—

— _Yeah_ —

—¿No iras a dormir?— cuestiono al extender la mano para poder sacarle la botella, agradeciendo internamente que no hubieran quejas al respecto. Con el tiempo, agradecía, comenzaba a comprender y tratar con Tony —. ¿Qué tal te fue en la entrega de premios?—

—Mi cama está siendo ocupada— explico vagamente, mirando al rubio con la burla en sus ojos chocolate, pasando sus brazos por el respaldo del sillón —. De todas formas pensaba irme a trabajar al taller—

—Es tarde y estas borracho— replico al verlo intentar levantarse, sosteniéndolo de uno de los brazos para evitar la posible caída que el tambaleo podría provocarle. Y aunque Tony quiso protestar, no le dio el tiempo suficiente —. Si tu cama está ocupada, usa la mía. Pero debes dormir. Miss Potts me dijo que mañana tienes un vuelo temprano—

—Pepper te cuenta demasiadas cosas, te vuelve un anciano metiche—

Y sin hacer caso al comentario, solo asintiendo, Steve pudo guiar al castaño por el pasillo. Satisfecho con notar la nula resistencia de su compañero, tal vez si demasiado borracho como para tener la suficiente capacidad de hacer una protesta decente. O simplemente no tenía suficiente energía como para intentar ir en contra del fuerte agarre del rubio sobre su brazo. ¿Importaba realmente? Ninguno estaba incomodo por el contacto, por la cercanía entre ambos, aun en silencio mientras avanzaban por el pasillo hacia el lado contrario al taller. Tony parecía demasiado ido en sí mismo, bostezando en una ocasión durante el trayecto, usando de apoyo el agarre en su brazo como si confiara que Steve le sostendría de perder el equilibrio y las fuerzas. Y no se equivocaba, el rubio estaba pendiente de los pasos que daba, del tambaleo efímero de su cuerpo, de su respiración, los sonidos que iba soltando, esos inteligibles murmullos que - _estaba seguro-_ eran ideas vagas que el genio tenía a esas horas y condiciones.

No era la primera vez que estaban en tales circunstancias, con Tony abusando de la ingesta de alcohol aun sin una razón válida, quedando en un deplorable despojo de hombre sobre algún sillón, riendo a carcajada suelta sin sentido o tal vez en su taller, frente a un escritorio durante horas, que se volvían días y noches sin el descanso debido, sin alimentación más allá de esa insana ingesta de alcohol. Y aunque antes era Pepper quien, con infinita paciencia, intentaba sacar o tolerar a Tony en ese estado, intentando que comiera más que esa grasosa comida que pedía a domicilio, que ingiriera algo más que alcohol o que buscara algo más que azúcar. _Es parte del proceso creativo_ , había murmurado Stark en alguna ocasión, demasiado entretenido en los planos en sus manos, en las herramientas que manipulaba con maestría, en los peligrosos materiales que transformaba a su antojo. Pero ahora estaba Steve, quien con la misma paciencia, sin que nadie se lo hubiera pedido con anterioridad, el que intentaba hacerse cargo de Tony. Con una mayor eficacia de la que alguien alguna vez pudo lograrlo, con palabras tranquilas, gestos lentos, empujones suaves que terminaban por hacer ceder al millonario en sus momentos más tranquilos. Aunque existían otros menos amables, en los que terminaba arrastrando al soldado en todo ese desastroso mundo en el que vivía; y Steve se dejaba arrastrar solo para asegurar que Tony no se consumiera en el proceso.

—¿Dónde dormirás tú?— cuestión al fin, sentado en la orilla de la cama con una tenue sonrisa entre sus labios; burlona, divertida, sarcástica, coqueta. Una suma de lo que era, de lo que le caracterizaba y lo hacía quien era frente a las cámaras —. Pepper se enfadara conmigo se le saco la cama a un anciano—

—No tengo sueño— repitió. Dudando en acercarse al castaño para ayudarlo con su ropa o permitir que este lo hiciera por su cuenta. ¿Estaría en condiciones de hacerlo? —. ¿Quieres… quieres un piyama?—

—Prefiero dormir sin ropa— se relamió los labios, finalmente procediendo a desabotonar su camisa —. Si tú no te duermes también en esta cama, me iré al taller. Y ni toda tu fuerza de súper soldado me detendrá— amenazo.

—Dormiré en el sofá—

—No, arruinaras mi sofá— se quejó, con la camisa abierta, parándose de su lugar —. Acueste en esa cama, ahora—

—Tony—

—Ahora— ordeno.

Y aunque ambos se miraron con firmeza por largos minutos, por mucho que uno de los dos estuviera borracho, fue el rubio quien termino cediendo a la situación. Lo que le interesaba por el momento, como prioridad, era lograr que el caprichoso hombre se acostara a dormir finalmente.

—Bien, acuéstate. Iré a cambiarme—

**_[-]_ **

Se removió, inquieto, gruñendo por la luz que daba directo en su rostro. No quería levantarse, la cabeza lo mataba, su cuerpo le pedía quedarse entre las mullidas sabanas, contra esa inagotable fuente de calor a la que se mantenía aferrado. Estaba cómodo, demasiado cómodo para moverse. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No era tan importante la reunión que hoy tenia. Bueno, lo era. Pero no para él. Estaba cansado, agotado, la noche anterior había quedado demasiado cansado por los acontecimientos. No podían pedirle asistir a una fiesta para partir en un avión en la mañana. ¡Simplemente no podían! Pero Pepper seguía creyendo que podía hacerlo, que si no se desvelaba, que si no tomaba, que si no aquello. Un montón de cosas que no debería hacer, _pero hacía._ Simplemente no deseaba levantarse, no cuando estaba tan cómodo sobre… ¿sobre qué?

—Mh— se removió una vez más, esta vez abriendo apenas sus ojos para poder ver a lo que estaba aferrado. Aquello que se movía entre sus brazos hace solo unos instantes —. Steve—

Estaba sobre Steve. Estaba abrazado a él. Durmiendo casi sobre él. Pero mantuvo la calma, tomando una gran bocanada de aire, mientras se separaba lo suficiente para ver a rubio aun dormido. Y aunque sabía que debía alejarse, levantarse de donde estaba para continuar una rutina en donde una situación así no tenía lugar, se quedó quieto, acomodándose lo suficientemente despacio como para no despertar a su compañero. ¿Cuántas oportunidades similares tendría en un futuro? Posiblemente ninguna. Pero ahora estaba ahí, a solo unos centímetros, con su cuerpo consumido en el calor que el mayor despertaba, que lo agobiaba y sofocaba de una forma deliciosa, que lo relajaba y calmaba de forma inmediata. ¿Qué tan bueno era eso? ¿Qué tan aceptable era lo que experimentaba? Cuando debería alejarse, fingir que no paso, que estaba suficientemente borracho como para no recordar nada de la noche anterior, cuando simplemente debería alejar todos los pensamientos de su mente. Pero no quería, ¿Por qué debería en primer lugar? Nada le impedía conservarlos, nada le impedía permanecer como estaba, nada le impedía quedarse solo unos instantes mas.

—Steve… ¿estas despierto?—

¿Cuándo lo llamo realmente por su nombre? Al menos directamente, nunca lo hizo. Capi, Capitán, Capsicle había sido apodos para mantener la distancia, para no establecer una cercanía que pronto, después, se le haría imprescindible. Pero en segundos como aquellos, donde lo tenía tan cerca pero lejos al mismo tiempo, donde podría tocarlo y este ni siquiera podría escucharlo, sentirlo. Una incompleta sensación que le bastaba, por el momento, le era suficiente.

No recibió respuesta y la valentía le consumió por segundos. Con la misma lentitud, intentando no hacer bruscos movimientos, se acercó aún más al rostro del rubio, detallando con mayor precisión los detalles que hasta el momento se habían mantenido lejos de su alcance.

El roce, el primero, fue sutil, vago. Una mera caricia fantasmal que le obligo a buscar más, ansiar más de aquel tacto.

Sus labios se unieron en un gesto vago, tosco, sin movimientos. Un mero tacto sin más que el contacto entre ellos. Cálido, reconfortante, delicioso. Sentimientos que le llevaron a preguntarse ¿Cómo se sentiría besarlo realmente?

Pero hundió la pregunta en el fondo de su mente cuando el contacto se rompió.

Salió de la habitación como debió haber hecho en el principio, sin mirar a su espalda, sin atreverse a retroceder, obligándose a fundir el recuerdo en el rincón más oscuro de su mente.

Sin poder ver la mirada celeste del rubio cuando le vio alejarse.

**_[—]_ **

—¿Qué se supone que haces así?— en medio del pasillo, interrumpiendo su huida, había sido Pepper quien le intercepto con una mueca entre sus labios. No era la primera vez que lo veía en ropa interior vagando por la casa, pero asumía que toda la molestia era por haber tenido que despachar a la periodista, de la cual no recuerda nombre.

—Eh, ¿debo explicarlo?—

—Solo ve a bañarte y arreglarte, tienes un vuelo en… Oh, hace dos horas— reprocho, mientras lo seguía al retomar su camino, sin siquiera detener el monologo que le correspondía —. Deberías estar ya al otro lado del mundo, ¿Dónde estuviste? Fui al taller pensado que estarías ahí. Por cierto, ¿no pudiste encontrar mejor compañía?—

—Ya, ya. No te enojes, ¿quieres? No fuera para tanto— no volvió a verla, intentando ocultar la sutil vergüenza que recordar donde paso la noche le provocaba. En las mañanas no era su mejor momento para disimular o evitar —. Creí que, como es mi avión, me esperaría hasta que llegara. De lo contrario no tiene sentido tener un avión propio si no te esperara, ¿no crees?—

—Evitas el tema— señalo, sin apartar la mirada de sus papeles —. El Coronel te espera, debes apresurarte— agrego al llegar a la puerta de la habitación del castaño, deteniendo de cerrar la cuando este lo intento —. Cuando quieras contármelo, asegúrate que no sea muy tarde— y, con una suave sonrisa, se alejó.

**_[—]_ **

Un suspiro más en lo que llevaba de día, su mirada perdida en lo que intentaba hacer sin lograrlo, perdido en sus pensamientos, en sus recuerdos. En el único recuerdo que hasta el momento le importaba. No había pasado un día completo, pero parecía contar las horas transcurridas, demasiado pendiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor para su propio bien. Y aun se lamentaba, molesto consigo mismo, por no atreverse a detener a Tony. Reprochándose no haberse atrevido a estirar su mano para alcanzarlo antes de que abandonara la habitación. No haberlo llamado cuando no volteo la mirada. No haberse levantado para perseguirlo cuando la puerta fue cerrada. No haber hecho nada por corresponder el beso que, como si hubiera sido marcado a fuego, aun sentía sobre sus labios.

Pero no debía hacerlo ¿cierto? No debió haber reaccionado, no debería recordarlo, ni siquiera debió estar consciente cuando eso sucedió. Tony lo había besado al pensar que seguía dormido, que no estaba consciente, que no lo sentiría. Pero si había estado despierto, mucho antes de que el castaño despertara, demasiado extasiado por la idea de una noche plena de sueño ininterrumpido. Sin pesadillas, sin sobresaltos, sin incomodidad. Completa, tranquila, cómoda, relajante. Y sabia, aunque deseaba negarlo, que había sido producto del peso a un lado de su cuerpo, del agarre en su pecho, de la respiración contra su piel, del corazón latiendo al mismo ritmo que el suyo.

—No— se reprochó, recordándose que no está bien, que no debería pensar. Debía olvidarlo, dejarlo atrás, hundirlo en lo profundo de su mente, bajo llave, entre cadenas, sepultado para no volverlo a traer a colación.

—¿Problemas?—

Se sobresaltó, girando sobre su lugar para ver al hombre ingresar al lugar con naturalidad, sin vergüenza alguna. Y no le tomo mucho reconocerlo, encajarlo en la figura que hacía tiempo había encontrado discutiendo con Tony. Nick Fury había vuelvo hacer acto de presencia, esta vez tomándolo desprevenido, en la tarea de afrontar a quien - _a palabras de Tony_ \- no era digno de fiar.

—Tony no está, si es a quien busca— explico rápidamente, sin apartar la mirada del único ojo poseedor del contrario.

—Lo sé. Por eso vine— parándose a solo unos metros, una vaga sonrisa asomo entre los labios del trajeado hombre —. Quería hablar con usted, _Capitán_ , aprovechando que Stark no estará para impedirlo— pero la mueca del rubio le fue suficiente prueba de que la conversación no sería bien recibida.

—No veo de que tenemos que hablar, Mr.—

—Considerando quien fue en el pasado, me sorprende que no esté interesado en algo… _más_ — y Steve supo, sin explicaciones, a que se refería —. Si llega a estar interesado, puede llamar— ofreció al extender una tarjeta con número y nombre impreso.

—¿Debo considerarlo una oferta?— cuestiono con la tarjeta entre sus dedos, sin apartar la mirada del contrario, aun receloso de la situación.

—Puede tomarlo como un contacto. Puedo ayudarlo, si usted está dispuesto a ayudarnos después—

Steve no se atrevió a poner en olvido esa conversación.

**_[—]_ **

—Necesito hablar con ustedes— la expresión del hombre, la mueca entre sus labios y el desvió constante de sus ojos, no resulto una buena señal para los presentes. Rhodey no parecía llegar con las más agradables sonrisas, y la ausencia de Tony a su lado solo podía generar aún más incertidumbre.

—¿Sucede algo, Rhodey? No me digas que Tony ha hecho una de las suyas otra vez. Juro que—

—No, no es eso— le corto, bajando la mirada al buscar las palabras correctas —. No sé cómo decirles esto. Aún tengo trabajo en asimilarlo— vacilo en continuar —. Luego de la presentación, durante el trayecto de vuelta a la base, fuimos atacados. No se cómo lo supieron, ni quien les dijo, pero _sabían_ que Tony estaba con nosotros—

Y aunque las explicaciones sobraban, la idea formándose lentamente en la mente de todos los presentes, conjeturas que se alzaban en el aire sin la necesidad de concretarse. Steve, apoyado en el respaldo del sillón sintió el mundo caer a sus pies, las paredes que lo habían mantenido estables desmoronándose a su alrededor, con todo lo que le rodeaba dándole vueltas por primera vez, desde que fue sacado del hielo, sintió la respiración faltarle y un agónico dolor en el pecho. Y aunque podía ver al Coronel relatar lo sucedido, explicando lo que lo llevaba a ese lugar, lo que pretendían hacer para encontrar a Tony, lo que estaban haciendo, lo que hacía para poner en marcha todo el proceso de búsqueda. No le fue suficiente. No le basto para encontrar un resquicio de calma.

Y se culpó, a pesar de no haber estado en el lugar, se culpó. Se recrimino al pensar en todos los _¿y si…?_ ¿Y si hubiera alcanzado a Tony? ¿Y si no hubiera sido tan cobarde de hacerse el dormido? ¿Y si hubiera correspondido el beso? ¿Y si lo hubiera detenido antes de irse? ¿Y si lo hubiera convencido de quedarse? Tal vez, solo tal vez, ahora el castaño estaría a su lado, riendo a carcajadas, bromeando, enfurruñado, incluso encerrado en su taller. Tal vez, solo tal vez, no sentiría el dolor en su pecho como si algo de si se hubiera quebrado, como si una parte hubiera sido arrancada y destruida frente a sus ojos.

—¿Saben quién lo hizo?— se atrevió a preguntar, intentando contener a la mujer presente, sintiendo las lágrimas que él no se atrevía a derramar —. ¿Saben si está vivo?—

—No tenemos nada certero— y creció en Steve los deseos de golpear al soldado, deseando que lo mirara a la cara cuando se atreviera a hablar —. Creemos que sigue vivo, esperamos que así sea. Que pidan un rescate y que no—

Ninguno se atrevió a completar la idea.

**_[—]_ **

El dolor lo agobio, lo consumió, para expresarse en un lastimero jadeo que sin aviso resurgió por sus labios. Su cuero entumecido, los músculos agarrotados y adoloridos, esa incomoda sensación de una herida aún abierta, sin sanar, sin cicatrices. Jadeo, abriendo sus ojos en medio de la oscuridad, buscando los escasos focos luminosos que aprecian tan lejos de sí. Desorientado, perdido, mareado, golpeado y adolorido. Las memorias volvieron a su mente como ráfagas de viento incontenibles, llevándolo a la horrible realidad en la que había terminado envuelto. El oxígeno perdiéndose entre las grandes bocanadas de aire, consumido en la perpetua oscuridad, intentando distinguir los sonidos que, como zumbidos, llegaban a sus oídos.

Y luego la luz. Abrumadora, cegadora, que le hizo cerrar los ojos una vez más. Pero había logrado ver, en los escasos instantes, las oscuras figuras de hombres a su alrededor. Y cuando finalmente se atrevió a mirar otra vez comprendió, recordó.

El jeep, la música, el ataque, los gritos y explosiones. _Stark Industries_. El dolor.

Y, con ver la cámara frente a él, las voces a su alrededor en un idioma que no comprendía, supo que no había una casa a la cual pudiera volver sano y salvo.

Su último pensamiento, antes de la inconsciencia, fue _Steve_ y su cobardía _._


	3. I'M IRON MAN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios: Debí entregar esto desde tiempo antes. Joder, en serio que debí hacerlo. Tarde, lo siento, lo lamento. En mi defensa estuve de vieja, aunque eso termino para la quincena de enero. El resto del tiempo. Well. Lo admito. No tenía la motivación de escribir. No encontraba mi… Inspiración. Pero, hey, volvió. Y acá está el segundo capítulo de Avengers. Espero poder estar entregando los capítulos de mis otros fics lo más pronto posible. Sin embargo, no prometo nada.

_**[—]** _

_**CAPITULO II. I'M IRON MAN** _

_**[—]** _

Dos semanas habían pasado sin rastros de Tony. Dos semanas desde que había desaparecido en medio de las desérticas tierras de Afganistán. Dos semanas sin tener noticias de aquellos que lo habían secuestrado. Dos semanas sin resultados en las interminables misiones de búsquedas.

Sin rastros, sin pistas, sin mensajes, sin rescate.

No había más que el vacío que la presencia del millonario había dejado, el silencio en la torre que día a día se sentía más fría, más oscura, más lúgubre. Habían sido dos las comunicaciones que el Teniente Coronel Rhodes había dado, ambas con el mismo mensaje en diferentes palabras. _No hay rastros de Tony, seguimos buscando, nuevas zonas en las que buscar. Llamaremos si encontramos algo._ Nunca encontraban nada. Tierras interminables de aquel cruel desierto que dejaban en claro, de una forma cruel, que el castaño había sido tragado por la tierra, tomado entre las garras de criaturas sin rostro, arrastrado hasta las profundidades en donde nadie tenía acceso.

Dos semanas que para Steve parecieron eternas, días silenciosos en los que parecía dar vueltas entre las diferentes habitaciones de la torre. La impotencia mezclándose con la frustración, moviéndose como animal enjaulado, apenas logrando luchar con los deseos de salir él mismo en la búsqueda del castaño.

La culpa y los recuerdos eran lo único que lo mantenía entre aquellas paredes.

Era el calor aun en sus labios lo que mantenía su esperanza.

_**[—]** _

—Quiero participar— exigió, en una voz profunda, sofocada, al borde de la alteración.

—Lo siento, pero si lo permito no habrá forma de que se pueda explicar su intervención. Se tendría que decir que es el _Capitán América_ , todo el procese de la búsqueda, el encuentro. ¡El motivo por el que decide inmiscuirse en este proceso!— dudo, sin mirarle —. Lo siento, Steve, pero si hiciera eso Tony nunca me lo perdonaría—

—Miss Potts, no puede pedir que permanezca en este lugar sin moverme— apretó sus puños, la mujer frente a él mostraba el cansancio de los días de trabajo. Y sabía que meterse en todo ese trabajo de búsqueda podría traerle problemas, el ejército estadounidense estaba metido hasta el cuello para encontrar a Tony Stark mucho antes de que la trágica noticia pudiera ser una realidad tangible —. Necesito saber que, al menos, hice algo para encontrarlo— pidió en un tono más bajo, con los hombros cayendo presos de la agónica sensación que durante los dos meses anteriores lo habían estado matando.

La mujer lo miro por segundos, bajo sus ojos las bolsas negras de las noches de insomnio solo lograban acentuar aquella expresión cansada, dolida, devastada que día tras día intentaba ocultar. Y es que las cosas no habían mejorado, desde que la noticia había sido entregada, la Torre Stark había estado sumida en un abrumador silencio que nadie se había atrevido a romper. Piso tras piso de una calma, de un silencio, de un luto no oficial ante la desaparición del sujeto que, en los últimos años, se había encargado de trasformar _Stark Industries_ en centros de debate y construcción. Ahora todo parecía sumido en una oscuridad imperceptible que consumía las ansias de quienes estuvieran rondándola.

—Lo siento, pero ante todo debo respetar las órdenes de Mr. Stark—

Y Steve vio sus opciones caerse en pedazos.

_**[—]** _

—Mr. Fury— como un altavoz, en un teléfono que parecía incorporado a todo un circuito de computadoras, el hombre de tez morena observo, con su único ojo, el número que había estado esperando, en el último tiempo, con tantas ansias.

Sonriendo de medio lado, con una altivez que le proporcionaba aquella posición que se atrevía a presumir, finalmente escucho la voz que podría darle pie a lo que había intentado retrasar todo lo que fuera posible. Como si un tablero se extendiera frente a sus ojos, las piezas del ajedrez se empezaban a mover para dar finalmente forma a sus ideas, a las estrategias, a los planes que con antelación habían sido ya estipulados. Su mano se deslizo sobre las pantallas que tenía frente a él, hombres y mujeres trabajando a su alrededor para mantener a flote esa nave en el medio del firmamento, directo a las instalaciones donde finalmente se encontraría con el _Rey_ de su tablero.

—Capitán, un placer escuchar su voz, ¿a qué debo el llamado?— y lo supo, con certeza, con solo captar el significado de esa pausa que se escuchó en la línea.

—Necesito un favor—

—Favor pagado con favor— alego con rapidez, mirando la pantalla que mostraba la comunicación con el hombre del otro lado de la línea.

—Por supuesto— un suspiro, o al menos eso pareció, se escuchó poco antes de que la comunicación fuera cortada.

Ahora solo faltaba encontrar la última pieza de su tablero. _La reina_.

_**[—]** _

Abrumado, sofocado, desorientado, perdido. Eran tantas las sensaciones que le consumían, que invadían su mente con una voracidad que le parecía incontrolable, inmanejable. Dejando de si solo el resquicio de un hombre, un manojo de nervios y ansiedades que se movían por aquel primitivo impulso de la supervivencia. El calor quemando su piel, protegiéndose con aquello que entre sus manos había logrado aferrar sin perderlo en el camino, sus piernas moviéndose por obligación. Se obligó, en varios momentos, constantemente, a ignorar la piedad que su cuerpo exigía en medio de aquella infernal caminata en el desierto. Sus ojos vagaron, incesantes, por todas esas tierras sin rumbo, por esas dunas que se le hacían todas iguales. ¿Cuánto llevaba caminando? Interminable aquel camino que no lo llevaba más lejos que al corazón de aquel desértico lugar. ¿Civilización era lo que esperaba? Una gota del vital líquido era lo único que lograba implorar hacia nada en específico.

¿Era ese su fin? En ese camino tan cerca de su libertad, luego de días, semanas, meses encerrado en una cueva donde solo tuvo la suficiente cabeza para idear un plan de escape. Pero el dolor estaba, los recuerdos atormentando su mente ya torturada, casi haciéndolo caer en medio de la desesperación, de la ansiedad, del terror que se había negado a liberar. Cayo, una vez más, en medio de la arena. Quiso quedarse donde estaba, tirarse sobre esa superficie tan caliente como el sol, solo preocuparse por seguir respirando ese pesado oxigeno que le rodeara. Implorando, rogando a su suerte que no fuera encontrado una vez más. Porque sería buscado, claro que sería buscado. ¿Qué había pensado en primer lugar? ¿Qué iba a obtener en medio del desierto? Escapar de esa cueva, de esos sujetos armados, había sido su primera idea, había sido su objetivo sin pensar en nada más. _Todo después llegaría_ , se dijo tan ingenuamente como siempre. Porque lo era, siempre lo era. Porque era Tony Stark, ¿cierto? Porque él todo podría solucionar. ¿Pero que había solucionado ahora?

En medio del desierto, con solo unas horas más antes de que su cuerpo cayera en un sobre-esfuerzo, ¿horas era lo que le quedaba? ¿Cómo estar seguro que la locura no le consumiría antes? Se levantó, una vez más, ignorando el dolor que recorrió desde la punta de sus pies hasta su cabeza, la cual retumbo, martilleo con fuerza en un dolor que le arranco un quejido. Debía seguir, ¿A dónde?, solo debía seguir, o caer, no rendirse, no ahora. No podía detenerse en ese momento, no podía simplemente caer y esperar que todo terminara de esa forma ¡No había salido de esa cueva solo para morir en el desierto! No, no se permitiría tal bajeza.

—Una nave— rio, el sonido de las hélices haciéndole volver la cabeza para ver ese helicóptero alzarse en el cielo. Una ilusión, pensó en primer lugar. La locura le había llegado, le había consumido finalmente en medio del desierto. Era su tortura en medio de tanto calor. Pero sus piernas se movieron, con mayor rapidez, un último impulso acompañado de sus brazos en alto, queriendo llamar la atención de aquella nave —. Hey— si era una ilusión, al menos, se aseguraría de caer en la locura de la salvación —. ¡Hey!—

Y lo vio, finalmente, vio esa figura bajar de aquella nave para acercarse a su posición. Titubeo, con la voz perdiéndose en el nudo de su garganta, su cuerpo finalmente perdiendo la fuerza que había intentado mantener, sus manos aferrándose al cuerpo que le había sujetado antes de caer completamente. Sus manos se aferraron, tomaron la tela que le supo a realidad, observo aquella expresión que le mostraba la incredulidad y satisfacción de un trabajo bien realizado; muy bien correspondida por aquella mueca de sorpresa y desconcierto que había surgido entre sus facciones, cubierta por aquella tranquilidad que le brindaba saber que no era su locura lo que tenía entre sus brazos.

—Steve…— su voz se quebró, sus labios resecos protestaron en dolor por el esfuerzo. Los brazos a su alrededor lo estrecharon con más fuerza; en mucho tiempo se sintió pequeño, frágil, indefenso. Y no le importo.

—Todo está bien, Tony. Te sacare de aquí— le escucho murmurar, su cuerpo se había empezado a mover sin voluntad, guiado por las manos que le incitaban a permanecer en pie. Su mirada se perdió, borrosa e inestable como para poder enfocarse correctamente, con sus manos usando los últimos resquicios de fuerza para no apartarse de aquel cuerpo que le servía de soporte —. Todo estará bien. Estoy aquí— asintió, en medio de la bruma de sus pensamientos.

En mucho tiempo finalmente se atrevió a confiar en las palabras de que todo estaría bien.

_**[—]** _

La compuerta se fue abriendo lentamente, al mismo tiempo que su mano tomaba del codo al castaño, ayudándolo a pararse de la silla de ruedas donde, obligado, había viajado todo el recorrido desde Afganistán hasta la ciudad de New York. Se tragó su protesta cuando noto su intento por caminar por sí mismo, comprendiendo fácilmente el gesto de su mano de que estaba bien, a pesar de no poder mover su brazo derecho. Suspiro, siguiéndole de cerca en tanto bajaba por la compuerta, directo a la mujer que les esperaba junto al auto para trasportarlos finalmente a un hospital, al menos lo que él esperaba fuera un hospital. Porque, sin apartar la mirada de Tony, no había pasado por alto ese cansancio al momento de caminar, esa disimulada mueca de dolor que seguramente aun tenia, a pesar de los analgésicos que había tomado.

—Ojos rojos e hinchados. ¿Llorando por un jefe perdido?— el castaño sonrió de medio lado, mirando a su vieja amiga por primera vez en meses, casi sintiendo el alivio de que era una realidad y no solo un sueño.

—Lágrimas de felicidad. Es difícil encontrar trabajo estos días— asintió, con una sonrisa que disimulaba el alivio de que la noticia no haya sido solo un sueño. El rubio rió, sin poder contenerse, por la broma.

—Te bajare el sueldo— refunfuño el millonario, dando una mirada hacia al rubio con cierta molestia por su risa —. Y a ti te cobrare alquiler— replico mientras caminaba para meterse al auto, ignorando las risas que quedaron a sus espaldas.

Fueron solo pocos minutos después que tanto Pepper como Steve siguieron a Tony al interior del auto, disimulando una sonrisa que posiblemente provocaría un berrinche en el joven castaño, quien parecía haberlos estado esperando para poder irse al fin. Nadie tenía en planes mencionar, más de lo estrictamente necesario, lo sucedido en los últimos meses. Pepper se había hecho, rápidamente, a la idea de que era mejor evitar el tema hasta que Tony decidiera sacarlo por su cuenta, si es que en algún momento decidía hacerlo. Pero, y por cómo iban las cosas, el castaño parecía demasiado ensimismado en sus propias ideas como para siguiera dar a conocer por lo que vivió. Steve, sentado frente a ellos, solo había dado una mirada tranquilizadora a la mujer, volviendo a escanear al genio, como si en cualquier momento este pudiera quebrarse en pedazos hasta mostrar, una vez más, al hombre que encontró en medio del desierto hacia algunos días.

—¿A dónde, Messrs?— la voz de Happy, desde el asiento del conductor, llego hasta la cabina donde ahora todos estaban reunidos.

—Al hospital—

—No— renegó el castaño, cortando las indicaciones de la mujer.

—Tony, necesitas un médico— intervino el soldado, con una mueca entre sus labios, dispuesto a convencer de la forma que sea al castaño para ser tendido debidamente.

—No, ya estoy harto de médicos. Suficiente tuve con los de la base como para ir yo mismo hacia un hospital— se quejó, cual niño, ignorando el gesto reprobatorio que recibió de ambos presentes —. Escuchen, pase meses en una cueva y luego vagando por un jodido desierto, y solo hay dos cosas que quiero en este momento. Una hamburguesa y—

—Tony, no— Pepper le corto.

—No es eso— la miro un momento, pasando a ver al rubio por si este quería replicar, pero solo le devolvió la mirada —. Quiero una hamburguesa y una rueda de prensa, tengo algo para decir— asintió vagamente, sin dar mayores explicaciones aun cuando sintió las miradas curiosidad de las personas en el vehículo sobre él —. Pero primero la hamburguesa— ordeno, como última indicación.

_**[—]** _

Lo que nadie se había esperado era que, en la improvisada rueda de prensa, Tony diera por clausurada la sección de desarrollo armamentístico de _Stark Industries_. Así mismo, toda arma que se había mantenido en el mercado era retirada inmediatamente, cancelando los contratos de importación y exportación que estuvieran en puerta, incluso perdiendo millones en un solo día cuando cada venta hecha con anterioridad era cancelada. Así, en solo un día, _Stark Industries_ había dejado de proveerle armas al ejército estadounidense, así como había patentado cada una de las invenciones de la empresa para evitar su producción en masa fuera de su jurisdicción. Mucho antes de que la noche llegara a la ciudad de New York, la conmoción había recorrido las grandes esferas del gobierno que se veían privados de las armas dadas por una de las mayores productoras de la historia.

Para cuando la mañana llego, las bases y centros de desarrollo armamentístico de la empresa estaban clausurados; las armas ya ensambladas siendo movidas, discretamente, hacia almacenes propiedad de la familia Stark, lejos del ojo público; empleados de las secciones de armamentos re-ubicados en las numerosas áreas que habían logrado mantener a la empresa a flote a pesar de la drástica y sorpresiva decisión. Los periodistas, movilizados por los últimos movimientos del ultimo heredero de la familia Stark, había estado notificando uno a uno los pasos que la empresa dejaba a conocer. Desde contratos cancelados, la perdida de millones, la baja de acciones, la re-ubicación del personal, incluyendo los planes para re-estructuración para ampliar y reutilizar los espacios liberados ante la falta de la mayor sección de producción de la empresa. Cuando el medio día del día siguiente llegó, la noticia ya había recorrido el mundo.

—¿Estás seguro de todo esto?— por vigésima vez Pepper quiso escuchar la misma respuesta de los labios de su amigo y jefe, aun insegura de los pasos que iba tomando —. Tal vez solo estas agotado, Tony. Debiste haberte tomado una licencia, días de descanso— continuo, dando una rápida mirada al hombre a su lado.

—Deberías hacerle caso a tu asistente, Tony—

—No te atrevas, Obie— interrumpió el castaño, apartando la mirada de los últimos papeles que había estado leyendo. Nada tenía que ver con su trabajo, pero si le brindaban la información que le había estado carcomiendo la curiosidad desde que había llegado —. Estoy perfectamente, ¿no me ven? Y no, no miren hacia mi pecho ¡Es genial! Debí hacerme uno desde hace tiempo— bromeo, recargándose en el respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus piernas. Las muecas que recibió no sirvieron para amedrentarlo —. ¡Sonrían!—

—Eres terrible— recibió por parte de Obadiah Stane, su socio, quien solo rió al negar por su actitud. Pasando por alto el gesto molesto de su asistente, que pareció volverse a concentrar en los papeles que tenía entre sus manos —. Pero igual necesitas un descanso, despejarte un poco del trabajo. Has dado un gran paso, deja que otros se ocupen de estabilizar todo esto—

—Esto fue mi idea. No creo que despegarme sea un buen ejemplo, ¿no?— replico, con sus ojos aun pegados a los papeles sobre su escritorio, considerando tal posibilidad.

—Hay mucho trabajo, las acciones siguen bajando, las ventas no están mejorando. Hemos perdido nuestra principal fuente de ingresos— replico la mujer, sin apartar la mirada de su jefe, finalmente asumiendo que de aquella decisión no había vuelta atrás.

—Pero hay que tener en cuenta que los demás accionistas se están poniendo nerviosos, creen que estás pasando por un proceso post-traumático. Darles un respiro sería lo más sensato— volvió a intervenir, captando la atención del castaño antes de que la mujer pudiera decir algo más.

—Un tiempo, ¿eh? No suena mal— murmuro, tomando los papeles de su escritorio, centrándose en algunas imágenes que no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

—Aun no nos hemos recuperado, estamos perdiendo mucho dinero—

—Solo necesitamos encontrar otra principal fuente de ingreso— resolvió con facilidad, levantándose de donde estaba para acercarse a la mujer, sonriendo ampliamente con suma naturalidad —. _Stark Industries_ ya ha pasado por momentos difíciles, ya lo decía el abuelo, solo es una tormenta. Nos recuperaremos— prometió hacia su amiga, con una tenue sonrisa entre sus labios, pasando por alto la amplia sonrisa que el hombre en la habitación había mostrado por sus palabras.

—Pero Tony…—

—Hey, necesito hacer esto, ¿de acuerdo?— murmuro, para que solo la pelirroja pudiera escucharle —. Me has acompañado en muchas malas situaciones, solo te pido una más—

Pepper solo asintió, una vez más.

_**[—]** _

—¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?— desde la puerta de la cocina, con una expresión indescifrable, Steve pretendió comprender las expresiones del castaño.

Tony, con la taza de café entre sus labios, tardo solo unos pocos segundos en comprender a que se refería. La noticia que había estado invadiendo cada maldito canal de televisión, cada insignificante programa, cada periódico, cada medio de publicidad existente; no era difícil saber que se refería a la súbita decisión que, muchos lo atribuían a su trauma por el secuestro, de haber detenido toda producción de armas. Pero, aun sabiendo eso, no pasó desapercibido el interés del rubio sobre el asunto. ¿Por qué? No le afectaba, no era algo de lo que tuviera que preocuparse, al menos a simple vista. Porque en términos generales, en nada afectaba la estabilidad del rubio que él siguiera o no produciendo armas. Sin embargo Tony no era idiota, no era ciego y mucho menos estúpido como para no darse cuenta, con anterioridad, de lo que traía el rubio entre manos.

—¿Tu jefe te ha mandado a convencerme de cambiar de opinión? ¿O que consigas que fabrique armas para ellos?— soltó en respuesta, dejando la ya vacía taza sobre la mesa, sonriendo de medio lado ante la mueca que se le devolvió.

No habían tenido muchas oportunidades de hablar con calma luego de que Tony volvió. Entre el trabajo del castaño, esas extrañas vacaciones que solo habían terminado por hundirlo en su taller, continuando con las continuas misiones del rubio al que debía asistir, sin dar notificaciones claras de estas. El tiempo que antes habían compartido ahora se iba evaporando entre las garras de las responsabilidades, de la distancia, de esa inseguridad y la extrañeza de tenerse una vez más al lado. Y Steve, para sí mismo, admitía que no había podido suprimir ese instinto de esquivar a Tony en la mayor oportunidad. Porque, aunque se sintiera aliviado de verlo una vez más rondando la torre, el calor sobre sus labios no había desaparecido en todo ese tiempo. Por el contrario, parecía mas vivo cada vez que observaba al castaño.

Y aun ahora no sabía si lo que sentía era temor a lo que pudiera significar o a que el castaño que ya no sintiera lo mismo que aquella vez.

—No se trata de eso, Tony— renegó, admitiendo indirectamente lo que asumió el castaño ya sabía —. Todo lo que sucede, ¿no es peor? Necesitas descansar, no estas—

—¿Qué?— Le corto—. ¿No estoy en condiciones de lidiar con todo? ¿Crees que necesito moverme por los rincones llorando por lo que sucedió?— torció el gesto, por tan ridícula idea —. Mira, muy amable tu preocupación o lo que sea, pero creo poder cuidarme solo— agrego, tomando la taza de café que se había servido.

—¿Lo sabes hacer? No has tenido un gran prontuario— murmuro el mayor, con un gesto entre sus labios por las palabras del castaño. ¿Le era tan difícil comprender que necesitaba descansar? Era tan simple como solo tomarse unos días, como solo alejarse de todo lo que lo metió en aquel problema en primer lugar.

—¿Disculpa?— la expresión del millonario fue suficiente para hacerle saber al más alto de que fue escuchado.

—No lo malinterpretes, Tony—

—¿Y cómo debo tomarlo?— renegó, con una mueca entre sus labios, sin poder contener su propio carácter —. Si te ha mandado Fury para hacerme recapacitar, ya le vas diciendo que no obtendrá ningún arma de mi parte. Y que agradezca que no he ido yo, personalmente, a buscar las que aún tiene en su poder—

—No tiene nada que ver en esto—

—Claro que lo tiene, ¿o me crees idiota? Te advertí, te lo dije claro, ese sujeto no es de fiar— Tony, sabiendo por donde iba todo ese cuento, o al menos intuyéndolo, no tardo en enfrentarse al rubio que, con expresión contenido, apretó sus manos en puños —. No es mi culpa si quieres jugar al soldado una vez más, no es mi problema—

—No sabes absolutamente nada— replico, con la voz contenida.

—Sé lo suficiente— hizo un gesto, desviando la mirada —. Pero no tengo porque detenerte. Si quieres volver a ser un show como Capitán América, adelante— pasó a un lado del rubio, deteniéndose solo unos pasos cuando le dio la espalda —. No necesito que me cuides, si eso es lo que crees. No te pedí que me fueras a buscar—

Steve bufo, conteniendo en su garganta la verdad que no se atrevió a decirle al millonario. Golpe la mesa con fuerza, estando seguro que el castaño había desaparecido, una vez más, en su taller.

_**[—]** _

— _» Pepper, te necesito en el taller, baja tan pronto puedas. Ahora «—_ la comunicación se cortó mucho antes de que la mujer, sentada en el sofá de la sala, pudiera responder correctamente.

Pepper bufo, dejando a un lado la computadora sobre la que había estado trabajando, apagando la televisión que seguía mostrando las decadentes acciones de _Stark Industries_. Se recordó a si misma que debía conservar la calma, que solo eran los relámpagos de la tormenta, la marea embravecida que embestía con fuerza contra la flota que seguía aún navegando. Pero tenía confianza en Tony, en su ingenio, en la facilidad y la astucia para salir de problemas que a muchos otros los hubiera hecho doblegar. Aun cuando todos parecieran repetir que el castaño pasaba por un proceso en que permitirle tomar decisiones importantes no era lo mejor, Pepper sabía que era el mejor momento para Tony de darle un orden a su vida general. Que aunque a muchos otras experiencias traumáticas pudieran desbancarlos, para un Stark solo eran la turbulencia necesaria para poder las cosas en su lugar. Dar un nuevo orden a lo que les rodea.

Aunque a veces sentía que los cambios eran demasiado grandes para quienes rodeaban a un Stark.

—¿Qué se supone que haces?— se detuvo en la puerta del taller, su expresión consternada parecía hablar por si misma al observar a castaño.

—¡Llegaste! Necesito que me muestres tus manos— desde una camilla en la zona central del taller, Tony, sin camisa, parecía demasiado metido en los planes que tenía en mente como para escuchar más de lo necesario a la mujer —. Vamos, entra. Tus manos, álzalas— ordeno, sin detenerse más de lo necesario en la expresión de la mujer cuando esta se fue acercando lentamente hasta su posición. Y Pepper supo, aun a distancia, que lamentaría el haber accedido a bajar cuando Tony se lo ordeno.

—¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Qué pretendes ahora?—

—Renovarme— sonrió de medio lado, analizado las manos de la mujer —. Son pequeñas, delgadas. Perfectas. Acércate, quiero que me ayudes con algo— le hizo una seña, acomodándose mejor sobre la camilla en la que estaba. En su pecho, por primera vez a plena vista de la mujer, el reactor ARC brillaba como un foco imposible de ignorar.

—¿Realmente tienes eso en- es decir, esta…— no se atrevió a completar la frase, insegura de que tan delicado pudiera ser el tema —. Bien, ¿Qué debo hacer?—

En los siguientes minutos Pepper se convenció a si misma de que debía tener mayor cuidado cada vez que Tony le pidiera un favor, en especial cuando pedía analizar sus manos mucho antes de contarle nada. Porque luego de mostrarle finalmente aquello que ocultaba bajo su ropa, el reactor que ‒ _incrustado en su pecho_ ‒ lo mantenía con vida a pesar de todo lo sucedido, también pudo comprobar, para su desgracia, que tan profundo estaba incrustado aquel trozo de metal. Al final, luego del desagradable proceso de reemplazar el viejo reactor ‒ _construido en una cueva del desierto de Afganistán_ ‒, casi se soltó al reír al pensar que, lentamente, Tony iba haciendo del metal parte de su existencia.

—¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?— pregunto, con el viejo reactor entre sus manos, observando al castaño tan tranquilo luego de casi sufrir un infarto. Que seguramente se lo habría llevado ella.

—Lo que quieras, tíralo, quémalo o guárdalo. Ya estoy cubierto— sonrió, golpeando el nuevo reactor sobre su pecho, que parecía brillar con más fuerza sobre su piel.

—¿No lo vas a conservar?—

—Pepper, seré muchas cosas, pero nunca nostálgico—

—Vale— asintió, mirando al castaño, apretando sus labios un momento —. Deberías hablar con él—

—¿Con quién debería hablar?—

—Steve— fue directa, notando la evasiva del millonario —. No soy idiota. Han estado distanciados, demasiado. ¿Qué fue lo que paso?— noto a Tony titubear, sin mirarla.

—No veo porque habría de pasar algo— sonrió, carraspeando —. Él tiene su trabajo y yo debo ocuparme de mis asuntos. No hay mucho tiempo de por medio— y la expresión desdeñosa, tal vez decepcionada, no pasó desapercibida de la mujer —. Supongo que está demasiado entretenido volviendo a ser el Capitán América—

—Deberían hablar. _Debes_ hablar con él— una orden que sonó a pedido, dejando a la mujer dudar de si proceder —. Hay más de lo que crees, Tony. El _Capitán_ solo fue su última opción—

—¿Ultima—

—¿Algo más, Mr. Stark?— le corto, con el porte recto y profesional, dándole el mensaje claro de que la conversación de amigos había finalizado.

—Nada más, Miss Potts—

_**[—]** _

A pesar de sus intentos, Pepper no logre ver un avance en lo que era la convivencia de Tony y Steve, por el contrario, el castaño parecía haberse encerrado completamente en su taller en un proyecto que no quería notificar a nadie. Con apenas roces entre ambos, los encuentros se habían reducido a las miradas rápidas en la cocina, cuando Steve salía de esta luego de haber comido, y cuando Tony subía por una nueva taza de café y tal vez alguna clase de comida que lo mantuviera funcionando. No era difícil saber que entre ambos las cosas seguían tensas, que palabras pasadas habían enfriado esa amistad que antes los había mantenido unidos, ahora volviéndose un peso para ambos.

Tony no quiso cruzar palabras con el soldado, ensimismado en mejorar aquel proyecto que lo había sacado de aquella cueva, mejorar, innovar, darle una forma más concreta a ese prototipo poco útil que le salvo la vida. Para sí mismo, como excusa, se había metido en la cabeza que deseaba trabajar por su legado, por el legado que la familia Stark dejaría en el mundo. Pero sabía que estaba escapando, rehuyendo de la compañía del rubio, de escuchar sus palabras, de ver su rostro, de comprender o ahondar en los asuntos de los que había tratado de alejarlo luego de encontrarlo. Llegado un momento, se recordó que debía asumir que no era su problema, que no era algo en lo que él pudiera intervenir. Si Steve quería volver a ser el Capitán América, ¿Por qué debía él detenerle?

Steve, por otro lado, parecía sentir que cada día le era más difícil mantenerse lejos del millonario. Como si la satisfacción de verlo a salvo no fuera suficiente, como si todo el esfuerzo que había hecho no alcanzara su objetivo, como si algo más hubiera faltado. Un paso que no estaba seguro de querer dar. Uno en el que ni siquiera quería pensar. Y las misiones, el favor que debía devolver, seguía siendo recurrentemente su medio de escape. Trabajos en lo que, para su suerte, no tenía que exponerse al público, pudiendo solo trabajar desde la distancia, sin volver a ser la gran atracción de la población. No le había importado, aun no lo hace, el tener que volver a eso con tal de tener a Tony a salvo. Y sabía que Fury se había aprovechado de esa circunstancia, siendo su única salida cuando sus opciones se fueron agotando, cuando las puertas se fueron cerrando y la desesperación por la ausencia del castaño se hacía más fuerte. Al mismo tiempo, intentando convencerse que solo era el agradecimiento a Stark por haberlo sacado del hielo.

Desde la distancia, Pepper solo pensó que ambos eran grandes idiotas.

_**[—]** _

Gruño por lo bajo, con la bolsa de hielo sobre su cabeza en un intento de que el dolor menguara, casi frustrado y satisfecho al mismo tiempo. La prueba del Mark II había salido bien, incluso con el hielo que casi podría haberle costado la vida, si se tenía en cuenta que había pasado a poco menos de un metro del suelo, no era un falla por completo, ni siquiera una perdida completa. Al menos hasta que aterrizo directamente sobre uno de sus autos favoritos, el cual seguramente tendría que reconstruir ‒ _o comprar nuevo_ ‒ para reponer su ausencia. Soltó un suspiro, al final había decidido tomar un descanso, buscar una bolsa de hielo para el dolor de cabeza que le había llegado, antes de continuar con los arreglos para una nueva versión del traje.

Si, era un fantástico plan, un magnifico plan. Excelente. Si no se hubiera detenido en la puerta abierta que era la recamara del rubio, atento a la forma en que iba juntando mudas de ropa en un bolso mediano, agregando algunos artefactos que, supuso, S.H.I.E.L.D. le había entregado durante sus trabajos. Bajo su brazo, olvidando el dolor de cabeza para mirar al rubio por momentos, solo recordando las palabras que Pepper hacia días le había dicho, y él no quiso escuchar.

—¿Vas de viaje?— comento, queriendo iniciar una conversación, tensa, que pudiera romper el silencio. Ambos sabían que el otro estaba presente, el rubio había sabido desde el primer momento la presencia del castaño en su puerta, sin mencionar nada.

—Una misión—

—Claro, no lo pensé— murmuro, con cierta ironía en su voz, aun en el marco de la puerta —. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?— no recibió respuesta, por lo que prosiguió —. ¿Cómo terminaste trabajando con ellos? Digo, ¿es normal en ti ignorar cuando te dicen que alguien es una mala primera opción? O ultima—

Steve detuvo sus pasos, mirando el bolso sin verlo realmente: —Le pedí un favor, ahora se lo tengo que devolver— la explicación no pareció ser suficiente para Tony, quien pretendía replicar —. Lo siento—

—¿Por qué?— torció el gesto, inseguro de a lo que pudiera referirse.

—El día que te fuiste, en la mañana— lo volvió a mirar, acercándose hasta la puerta, a menos de un paso del menor —. Estaba despierto— completo, para sorpresa del castaño, quien quiso retroceder hasta su taller —. Debí detenerte, esa vez. Pero no me atreví— hizo una pausa, sin apartar sus ojos de los contrarios —. En ese momento pensé que, si volvías la mirada, iría a buscarte. Pero no lo hiciste—

—Tú estabas…— apretó sus labios, con las imágenes volviendo a su mente una vez más. Abriendo esa puerta que había intentado cerrar.

—Despierto. Si— completo —. Fui cobarde, con lo que paso. Luego desapareciste y— hizo un gesto, sin saber cómo continuar —, me desespere. Busque muchas formas, y nada parecía funcionar. Necesitaba encontrarte y aclarar todo— un paso más, acercándose al castaño que cedió a sus impulsos para hacerse hacia atrás —. Fury fue el plan de contingencia. Tony…—

—Calla— le corto, retrocediendo tantos pasos como el pasillo le hiciera posible.

Una última mirada entre ambos fue lo que obtuvo Steve antes de que Tony se perdiera una vez más en su taller. Esta vez sin que pudiera volver a verle por días.

_**[—]** _

Luego de ese encuentro con el soldado las cosas no habían ido mejorando. Fue por J.A.R.V.I.S. que, con cámaras por toda la torre, había sabido de la partida del rubio unas horas después. Tal parecía que lo habían ido a buscar antes de tiempo, algún inconveniente que estuvo tentado a investigar, pero se retuvo a sí mismo. Con la última conversación aun en mente, Tony se obligó a concentrarse en las correcciones del traje, con nuevos materiales, resistencia y alteraciones para no volver a sufrir los mismos inconvenientes que horas atrás.

—Notas: Si el transductor se siente lento a más de 12 mil metros de altitud la presurización es un problema. Creo que el hielo— hizo un gesto, quejándose por el sutil dolor en su hombro —, es uno de los factores— hablo hacia las pantallas, a pesar de que sus ojos seguían en las cámaras de seguridad que seguían reproduciéndose en una esquina de las pantallas.

— _Que astuta observación, Mr—_ hablo J.A.R.V.I.S., llamando la atención del castaño _—. Tal vez si piensa visitar otros planetas, deberíamos mejorar el sistema exterior_ —

—Conéctate con Cisco, que re-configuren la cubierta. Que usen la aleación de oro y titanio del satélite táctico Serafín, eso asegurara la integridad del fuselaje sin comprometer la proporción entre el peso y la fuerza. ¿Oíste?—

— _Sí, Mr_ — el castaño cerró las pantallas que seguían mostrando la partida del Capitán, intentando concentrarse plenamente en su trabajo _—. ¿Se lo presento usando las nuevas especificaciones?—_

—Claro— giro en su silla, directamente hacia la pantalla holográfica en donde la IA hacia una representación de lo que había ordenado. De fondo, las noticias parecieron haber captado su atención para distraer su mente tanto fuera posible —. ¿Tenemos una fiesta? ¿Estamos invitados?—

— _No tengo registro de invitación, Mr_ — respondió de inmediato, a pesar de que el castaño posiblemente no haya prestado la suficiente atención, demasiado entretenido en lo que la periodista parecía decir sobre su persona. Al parecer demasiado convencida de las habladurías que le habían llegado luego de tomarse esas pequeñas vacaciones _—. Mr, la presentación está completa_ —

Tony analizo la imagen por momento, un traje completo de un color dorado brillante, claramente producto del oro del que estaba hecho: —. Es algo ostentoso, ¿no crees?— sonrió de medio lado, volviendo a girar en su silla.

— _¿En que estaba pensando? Usted es siempre tan discreto_ —

—¿Sabes? Ponle algo de rojo metálico— ordeno, con la vista fija en el último auto sobre el que había estado trabajando.

— _Sí, eso lo hará pasar desapercibido_ — acepto la IA, con un tono sarcástico que podría sorprender a muchos. Menos a su creador _—. La presentación está completa_ — aviso mostrando la imagen anterior con las especificaciones actuales.

—Me gusta, ármalo— se paró de donde estaba, dejando la bolsa de hielo que había mantenido sobre su hombro izquierdo.

— _Comienza el ensamblado automático. Tiempo estimado de preparación: 5 horas_ — notifico, antes de que el castaño decidiera alejarse.

—Perfecto. No me esperes despierto— murmuro saliendo del lugar, con planes en mente.

_**[—]** _

La fiesta no había sido, con exactitud, la mejor de sus ideas. Y al mismo tiempo fue lo mejor que pudo hacer. Empezando por comprender muchas cosas que se habían estado haciendo a sus espaldas, los engaños de quien pensó era de confianza, la entrega de armamento no autorizado, la venta del armamento confiscado y almacenado. ¿Era esto a lo que se dedicaba su padre y abuelo? ¿Era esto lo que la familia Stark había estado haciendo por años? Entregar armas al ejército nacional para la protección de los civiles, para preservar la paz en el país, para extenderla y lograr lo que muchos consideraban un sueño. ¿Y qué más? Darle, las mismas armas, a los enemigos, entregar las herramientas para plantar el terror y el caos, para aumentar las muertes en tierras que no tenían la culpa de nada. Para destruir familias y vidas solo por deseos egoístas de más personas.

Eran unas simples imágenes, fotos que aún tenía en sus manos, como un testigo mudo de lo que no supo ver con anterioridad. ¿Era esto lo que sucedía? ¿Era esto lo que nunca había visto? Trabajando en una empresa que ya no estaba seguro de conocer, producir armas de las que ya no estaba seguro terminaran en las manos correctas. ¡Producía armas para la paz! Pero solo alentaba la guerra que miraba desde la distancia, que observo desde la distancia, que ignoro en pos de mantenerse a salvo, de seguir ignorando, de no sufrirlo. ¿Y cómo es que termino? Con metralla en su pecho, trozos de sus propias armas queriendo matarlo con cada segundo que pasaba, con cada nueva respiración que daba.

¿Era ese el legado que la familia Stark estaba dejando al mundo?

Porque no lo aceptaba como tal.

**_[—]_ **

—Capitán, ¿está listo ya para el trabajo?— Fury, desde una distancia prudente, analizo al viejo soldado sin perder detalles.

—¿Especificaciones de mi misión, Mr?—

—Investigación y protección— respondió, con las manos tras la espalda, recibiendo un asentimiento del rubio —. Estará acompañado, una de nuestros agentes ingresara en los territorios de _Gulmira_ para poder identificar a los agresores. Esperamos poder reducir las bajas, y detener a los criminales—

Steve solo asintió, sabiendo que la idea de reducir las bajas solo era una posibilidad remota, que su trabajo solo consistía en detallar la posición de los terroristas principales en aquellas zonas. Mismos sujetos que, estaba seguro por la información entregada, que habían estado involucrados en el secuestro de Tony. Fury era consciente de eso, más que consciente, era algo de lo que se había cerciorado antes de hacer mover al Capitán desde New York hasta el centro de Afganistán. ¿Qué otra forma podría asegurar su plena concentración en la misión? Tenía que asegurarse que este se mantuviera interesado, comprometido con el objetivo mucho más allá de preservar las vidas de las personas, mucho más allá del deber, quería encadenarlo sentimentalmente para que no se hiciera atrás. Solo era el primer paso, las primeras estrategias antes de que el favor fuera pagado.

—¿Cuándo inicia—

—Mr. Fury— una pelirroja, de sutil acento ruso, interrumpió la conversación de los hombros. Su ropa, un traje completo de S.H.I.E.L.D., solo confirmaba que se había estado preparando para un trabajo —. Ocurrió un incidente. El poblado ha sido liberado, los involucrados han desistido y se retiraron. Acabamos de confirmar la destrucción de las armas, así como el arresto de criminales—

—¿Quién lo hizo?— Fury, ocultando el desconcierto, se movió con rapidez hacia donde parecían seguir investigando lo ocurrido.

El rubio le siguió, apenas dando una mirada a la mujer que le siguió, interesado y curioso de lo que había sucedido. En la sala principal, con hombres y mujeres moviéndose por el lugar, se intentó obtener la mayor cantidad de imágenes posibles. Desde la detección de un objeto volador no identificado, pasando por el aterrizaje, las explosiones que mostraba el satélite sobre la zona. Era difícil obtener buenas imágenes de acontecimientos que habían ocurrido sin que nadie hubiera podido estar preparado, incluso el ejército estaba demasiado lejos como para poder dar testimonio. Y los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D. que habían permanecido en la zona, no pudieron dar crédito a lo que habían presenciado, y lo que no.

Fueron minutos, largos para muchos, antes de obtener una respuesta clara. Las pantallas de computadora fueron mostrando imágenes cada vez más claras, algunas de cámaras instaladas por los agentes para la misión que, al parecer, ya no tenía razón de ser. Steve no supo que pensar, con exactitud, cuando pudo ver todo con claridad. Una armadura, robot, o sujeto de hierro había arrizado sobre la zona de Gulmira, en pleno ataque de los terroristas, deteniendo una ejecución que hubiera cobrado la vida de muchos inocentes. Explosiones, la entrega de los criminales a los pobladores, la destrucción de las armas que habían tenido. Armas que parecían llevar con orgullo el apellido Stark, para desagrado del viejo soldado. Pero ahí estaba, todos esos sujetos heridos, desarmados y a disposición de un arresto rápido sin resistencia. Un trabajo rápido, limpio y sin la menor de las bajas en cuanto a civiles.

Mucho mejor de lo que S.H.I.E.L.D. pudo haberlo hecho.

—¿Quién o qué es eso?— exigió una respuesta el Director de la agencia, sin que nadie se atreviera a dar una respuesta precisa.

—No hay información, Mr. Tampoco tenemos una imagen clara de él— la pelirroja de antes, a quien identifico después como Natasha Romanoff, fue la única que se atrevió a hablar —. Sin embargo el ejército pareció tener problemas con él, intentaron derribarlo. La orden fue retirada por el Teniente Coronel James Rhodes. No ha dado explicación al respecto—

_**[—]** _

—¡Hey! Au. Ah. Ah. Ah— el quejido resonó hasta las escaleras, por las que Pepper bajaba.

— _Lo siento, Mr. Esta apretado_ — se excusó J.A.R.V.I.S., aunque las quejas del castaño continuaron a pesar del todo _—. Mr., entre más se resista, más le va a doler_ —

—Trátame bonito, es mi primera vez— se quejó, sonando extraño para la mujer que finalmente tenía una imagen completa del taller. Deteniéndose principalmente en Tony, quien intentaba hacer equilibrio sobre una de sus piernas, en una especia de base céntrica, dejando que dispositivos robóticos, similares a manos, extraían de su cuerpo la armadura que había estado usando hace instantes —. Pero si diseñe esto para que lo sacara ¡Hey!—

— _Trate de no moverse, por favor_ —

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— interrumpió Pepper, congelando los movimientos del castaño por segundos, antes de que volviera a verla sin una expresión clara en su rostro.

—Seamos honestos, no es lo peor que me has visto hacer— se defendió luego de casi un minuto de silencio.

—¿Esas son balas?—

Los siguientes minutos, casi media hora, Pepper sintió que el corazón salía de su pecho con cada nueva palabra del castaño. Era difícil, complicado, asimilar la verdad de la que Tony se había logrado hacer sabedor con solo asistir una fiesta. La mentira, la traición, los negocios bajo la mesa que repercutían directamente en lo que la familia Stark había estado construyendo por generaciones. Era, finalmente, comprender que todo no había sido solo un error, que las armas que Tony había visto eran entregadas por manos de sus propios constructores, que las ordenes de un Stark habían sido pasadas por alto en su propia empresa. Era el juego sucio en que el que Tony se vio ciego, arrancándose por sí mismo la venda, comprendiendo lo que le habían estado intentando ocultar.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor— Tony busco un dispositivo USB entre sus cosas, uno que ya había tenido preparado antes de que la mujer entrara —. Quiero recuperar mis cosas. La mayoría de las armas fueron trasladadas a almacenes privados y reforzados, estuve encargándome de eso ahora— explico, entregándole el dispositivo —. Pero no es suficiente—

—Tony…—

—Quiero que vayas a mi oficina, que te metas en la base principal y traigas todos los recibos de embarques más recientes. Este es un decodificador, te va a hacer entrar— explico, señalándolo —. Debe estar en _Executives files_. Sino, estará en un disco fantasma. Si ese es el caso— se movió por entre las computadoras, a medida que iba explicándole la situación —, busca en el numerador más bajo—

—¿Qué piensas hacer con eso?—

—Pararlos. Encontrare mis armas y las destruiré— volvió a ver a la mujer, decidido a llevar a cabo sus planes —. No permitiré que sigan negociando bajo la mesa, que dañen vidas inocentes. Que destruyan todo lo que los Stark han construido—

—Tony— se cortó, apretando el aparato entre sus manos.

—Te lo pido, Pepper. No como jefe, sino como amigo— agrego, sin mirarla, fingiendo ver las pantallas frente a él —. Eres la única en quien puedo confiar— murmuro, haciendo sonreír a la mujer.

—Steve volverá pronto— aviso, apretando el dispositivo entre sus labios —. Creí que te gustaría saberlo— agrego al retirarse, dispuesta a cumplir el pedido.

_**[—]** _

En solo unos pocos días, ni siquiera dos, Tony pudo darse cuenta de muchas cosas que creyó verdaderas en su vida. Iniciando por las mentiras de Obadiah Stane, por su traición, por sus intenciones, por lo que había revelado en lo que creyó seria su muerte segura. Porque creyó que moriría, cuando el reactor abandono su cuerpo, cuando la sonrisa que le dio, burlona y divertida, como una muestra clara de que aquel era su fin. Porque era la _gallina de los huevos de oro_ , que empezaba a buscar más respuestas que riquezas, porque comenzaba a ser un dolor de cabeza para los planes de enriqueces las billeteras de traidores mentirosos. Pero había logrado sobreponerse, negándose a caer tan fácilmente en una muerte por sus propias armas, negándose a simplemente ceder y dejar que las cosas continuaran tal cual.

¿Quién le iba a decir que Obadiah había estado intentando hacer una versión de su armadura? Gracias a su suerte el sujeto no había hecho las pruebas necesarias, como se había tomado la molestia él, una ventaja que le permitió rotar la balanza a su favor, tener el ingenio para superar el tamaño de una maquina con poca movilidad como lo fue su primera armadura. Lo único que lamenta es que casi pierde a Pepper en el proceso, quien había estado esperando sus indicaciones para darle fin a todo ese problema que no debió permitir avanzara tanto.

Sin embargo, no todo fue tan malo, a pesar de casi haber perdido el centro de producción de energía, en donde el Reactor ARC principal se encontraba, podría decir con una gran sonrisa que las cosas no fueron tan mal. Eso, claro, si se tenía en cuenta que la prensa no había perdido oportunidad de hacer especulaciones de todo lo sucedido, poblando la ciudad de imágenes de su armadura enfrentándose a Obadiah, con todo lo que eso significaba.

Steve fue recibido por tan extraña noticia, alterado por la idea de que Tony haya estado envuelto en todo eso, nervioso porque no había noticias de en qué pudo estar metido el genio y en que no. Solo especulaciones, rumores en torno a las instalaciones en construcción de _Stark Industries_.

— _Iron Man_ , suena bien, lo admito. Pero no es un término del todo correcto— pareció quejarse el castaño, leyendo el periódico en tanto su asistente intentaba cubrir las heridas que se había hecho durante el enfrentamiento —. El traje es una aleación de oro y titanio pero la imagen es atractiva. No sé, ¿Qué crees?—

—Su coartada— bajo el periódico, mirando al hombre que había sido de especial ayuda en todo ese problema; Phil Coulson —. Estaba en su yate. Tenemos pruebas y declaraciones juradas de 50 invitados—

—Gracias— asintió, mirando las tarjetas que el había entregado —. No hay nada sobre Stane— noto.

—Estamos en eso, Mr. Está de vacaciones, accidente de avión— explico, con gesto natural —. Sucede todo el tiempo—

—Bien, veo que lo tienen cubierto, sin embargo…— hizo un gesto al seguir pasando las tarjetas —. ¿En serio? ¿Guardaespaldas? Es decir, admiro su ingenio per creo que es bastante. Cliché. Poco creíble—

—No es mi primera vez, Mr. Stark— aseguro, con una sonrisa confiada que poco logro convencer a Tony —. Solo siga las tarjetas y todo quedara atrás— agrego, comenzando a retirarse —. Le queda dos minutos—

—Tiempo suficiente— agrego la mujer, cortando lo que el castaño pudiera llegar a decir, viendo al hombre retirarse.

—¿Suficiente para qué?— cuestiono el genio, aun analizando las tarjetas —. La verdad que no es tan malo, ni yo me creería ser _Iron Man_ —

—No eres _Iron Man_ — replico en broma, dejando a un lado el saco que completaba el traje —. Hay alguien que quiere verte, los dejare solos para que puedan hablar—

La mujer ni siquiera espero una respuesta, acomodando las últimas cosas, tomando las suyas para salir por la puerta de la oficina en donde se había estado preparando. Dejando en el interior a un castaño confundido, inseguro del significado en las palabras de la mujer, que cobraron sentido al ver pasar por la puerta al mismo sujeto que había permanecido en su mente, de forma inconsciente, sin poder contenerse. Steve había estado esperando el momento indicado para poder entrar, poder hablar con Tony sin interrupciones, sin malos entendidos de por medio, sin confusiones; y Pepper había facilitado el momento sin que el castaño pudiera huir de la situación. Algo que, seguramente, Tony haría pagar apenas tuviera oportunidad. Si llegaba a tenerla o si aún le quedaban ganas de hacerlo.

La puerta se cerró tras el soldado, quien avanzo hacia el menor a paso firme, seguro, sin apartar la mirada de los orbes chocolates.

—Steve— saludo, parándose de su lugar, maldiciendo la pequeña mesa que ahora le impedía retroceder —. No sabía que habías llegado—

—Tuve un percance. Alguien— dudo, haciendo un gesto —, alguien hizo lo que debía ser mi misión. Un sujeto en un traje de hierro, por lo que me dijeron. Luego de eso tuve que completar papeles y luego el viaje— negó con la idea, ignorando la expresión de Tony a sus palabras —. Quería verte—

—Lo estás haciendo— le recordó, tragando en seco —. Lo siento por lo de tu. Ah. Misión—

—Sé que fuiste tú— Tony se tensó, dando un paso hacia atrás que no logro concluirse —. Miss Potts me lo acaba de decir—

—Debería bajarle el sueldo— murmuro, con cierta molestia —. ¿Planeas delatarme con _Tío Nick_?— ironizo.

—Planeo algo mejor—

Unos pasos más, el obstáculo de la mesa y el jadeo en sorpresa llegaron antes del choque entre sus labios. Un contacto que arranco de ambos un suspiro de satisfacción, haciéndolos reaccionar mucho antes de que comprendieran lo que sucedía en su entorno. Un solo contacto, el roce entre los labios que prendió lo que había quedado inconcluso hacía ya meses atrás. Ya no era el contacto lento, el simple roce sin reacción que habían compartido, ya no eran apariencias de desconocimiento, ya no eran intenciones de silencio. Ahora era un beso, un verdadero beso que habían esperado compartir sin atreverse a dar el siguiente paso. Pero ahí estaban, con sus manos aferrándose al contrario, con sus cuerpos eliminando cualquier insignificante distancia, con sus labios moviéndose en un deseo reprimido. Fue lento, fue delicado, fueron los primeros pasos en aquello que empezaban a experimentar. Movimientos que parecieron torpes y experimentados a la vez, conociendo el terreno que aun podían considerar inexplorado. Fue fuego y hielo al mismo tiempo. Fue deseo y necesidad, ternura y cariño, sentimientos y ansias. Era la verdad y el entendimiento, eran las peleas y la reconciliación en la que solo ellos podrían comprenderse. Como si solo hiciera falta ese contacto, el movimiento de sus labios, el roce entre sus cuerpos, las manos aferrándose a la cintura y cabellos, afianzando desde la nuca para evitar una distancia que nunca llegaría.

Era, simplemente, la forma en que todo parecía cobrar sentido para ambos.

_**[—]** _

—Y ahora, Mr. Stark tiene un anuncio importante— James Rhodes, sobre uno de los escenario en las instalaciones de _Stark Industries_ , se hizo a un lado para permitirle el paso al castaño —. No va a responder preguntas. Gracias— asintió, recibiendo a Tony con un apretón de manos, no pasando desapercibida la sonrisa que el millonario intentaba disimular.

—Ahm— apretó sus labios, dando una mirada a todos a su alrededor —. Hace mucho que no estoy ante ustedes. Hoy si seguiré el guion— bromeo al mostrar las tarjetas, provocando la risa de muchos en el lugar —. Se ha especulado acerca de mi participación en los eventos ocurridos en la calle, el techo y—

—Perdone Mr. Stark— una mano se alzó entre la multitud de periodistas. Desde la oficina donde Tony se había estado preparando, tanto Steve como Pepper habían asumido que ese era muy mal comienzo para toda esa declaración pública —. Pero, ¿en serio quiere que creamos que fue un guardaespaldas especial que, convenientemente, apareció? A pesar de que usted siempre ha—

—Ya sé que es confuso— le corto el millonario, reconociéndola como la última mujer que había llevado a su torre.

—Se está desesperando— murmuro Steve, desde su lugar en uno de los sillones. Su mirada fija en la pantalla donde Tony estaba dando su declaración ante la prensa.

—Pero una cosa es cuestionar la versión oficial y otra cosa es apuntar con el dedo acusador e insinuar que yo soy una especie de súper héroe— explico el castaño, provocando un gesto en quienes lo observaban desde la oficina.

—Jamás le dije súper héroe— aclaro la periodista, con una sonrisa burlona por tal insinuación.

—¿Ah no?— un puchero casi se hacía paso entre los labios del joven millonario, intentando mantener la compostura —. Pues gracias, porque sería algo exagerado y. Ah. Fantástico— murmuro lo último, volviendo a ver las tarjetas —. Yo. Ahm. No tengo la madera de héroe ¿o qué? Con esta— se cortó, dudando —, larga lista de defectos de carácter. Y con los errores que he cometido en público— bufo, sabiendo que comenzaba a divagar entre sus ideas.

—Tony, no lo hagas— murmuro Pepper desde su lugar, casi agradeciendo cuando Rhodey se propuso darle fin a la situación.

—Solo tienes que seguir el guion— susurro cerca de Tony, quien asintió tanto como pudo antes de carraspear.

—Si— tomo las tarjetas, dispuesto a leerlas como debió hacer desde un principio —. Lo cierto es— se detuvo, a pesar de las cámaras apuntándole directamente.

—Continua, continúa, continua. No metas la pata—

—Lo hará— aseguro el rubio, hacia la mujer, conteniendo la risa que quería salir por sus labios. Que de nada sirvió.

—Yo soy _Iron Man_ — y el caos se desato para placer del genio.


End file.
